


Nightwing In Charge

by Nightwing88



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing88/pseuds/Nightwing88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is off-world with most of the Justice League, he's left Nightwing in charge of Gotham City.</p><p>How will Nightwing choose to protect the city of Gotham? Through sex of course, watch as Nightwing "protects" Gotham from villain and hero alike.</p><p>First up is Catwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Prowl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story, it is a work of fan fiction.

‘Just hold down the fort.’

His words lingered in my ear as I sat patiently on the rooftop, looking down on the city I’d long since abandoned. Those were the last words he’d said to me before heading off world with the Justice League on some sort of mission of galactic importance.

‘Should be easy enough,’ I thought to myself as I perched on the rooftop, waiting for some sort of crime to take place.

He had left me with a pretty good support system after all; Red Robin, Black Bat, Batgirl. Those were the members of Batman’s team, official members anyway. Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon respectively. Robin had gone with Batman to whatever planet he’d travelled to, he was Bruce’s son after all.

Besides the primary team, there were quite a few unaffiliated vigilantes also present in Gotham keeping the peace. Including Batwoman, Red Hood and Spoiler; Kathy Kane, Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown. Even Catwoman was supposedly leaning more on the side of good than evil from what I’d heard, basically it seemed, my job was just to take care of the big guns.

Not that there were very many big guns left either, Bane, Joker, Riddler, Scarecrow and Two-Face were all out of commission. ‘This is going to be a boring couple of months,’ I said to myself as I idly jumped from one roof to the other.

‘Should be a nice change of pace from what I’ve heard master Grayson,’ Alfred said through the communicator as I continued absent-mindedly jumping from roof to roof.

‘Bludhaven’s not that bad,’ I said back.

‘No, not since you’ve been there sir,’ Alfred responded.

He was right, when I’d arrived to Bludhaven three years prior, vowing never again to return to Gotham, it was a criminal hotspot. Now, after I used everything Bruce taught me to clean the place up, it was basically crimeless. It helped that I didn’t face one criminal as evil as the Joker or as cunning as the Riddler or even as ridiculous as the Mad Hatter.

‘You could just come back to the cave master Grayson, we could have a drink for old times sake, I’m sure the girls and Tim can handle the petty criminals tonight,’ Alfred said as I stopped, parked on the roof in the richest district in Gotham.

‘You know what,’ I said, staring at a black shadow as it seemed to enter one of the windows of a luxurious apartment. ‘I think I’ve found something to do.’

‘Your choice sir,’ Alfred said.

I immediately sprung to action and leaped around, building to building, making my way to the luxury apartment complex where the shadowed figure had broken in.

‘Got a feeling I know who this is,’ I said as I examined the window, a clean hole had been cut into it.

‘Breaking into an expensive apartment in the middle of the night, I’m sure I have no idea who it could be,’ Alfred joked as I climbed into the opening.

I quietly moved through the apartment, something wasn’t right though. Nothing in the apartment looked that expensive, and it didn’t really look like the kind of place that contained anything valuable. If it was who I was thinking it was, then something wasn’t adding up, her style was usually priceless diamonds or one-of-a-kind heirlooms. The best she could find in this place would be a TV and some money stashed somewhere.

‘Catwoman,’ I said as I saw her impressive silhouette against the bedroom window.

She turned to look at me, the moonlight did a good job of showing off her perfect figure. ‘Bats,’ she said smiling at me as I continued to stand in the shadows.

‘Not quite,’ I said walking of the darkness into the moonlight where she could see me.

‘Boy wonder!’ Catwoman said in her sultry tone as she sauntered toward me. ‘My how you’ve grown.’

I rolled my eyes at the boy wonder comment. ‘I see you’ve stayed exactly the same,’ I said referring to her thievery as she continued toward me.

‘Thank you,’ she said, feeling up her body and smiling at me. ‘You know what they say, eat healthy, get plenty of exercise.’

‘Not what I meant,’ I said as I stayed still, letting her come to me. ‘I was told you’d changed.’

‘Maybe I have,’ Catwoman purred. ‘A cat can live many lives you know.’

This was something I hadn’t missed about Gotham, the endless puns from every criminal in the place. ‘This doesn’t look like the activity of a hero,’ I said.

‘Maybe not,’ Catwoman said, she was inches away from me now. ‘What does it look like?’

I looked around the room and realised, nothing had been stolen, nothing had even been moved around, the window though, had a perfect view of the moon. It made everything feel just a bit romantic. I looked down at Catwoman and realised that in the three years since I’d seen it, it had changed a lot. She used to have an outfit that more or less kept her covered head to toe, but now, she was wearing cleavage enhancing black leather. She looked like a dominatrix.

‘You’re waiting for someone,’ I said, looking down at her knowingly.

‘I see some of the world’s greatest detective has rubbed off on you,’ Catwoman said. ‘If I’m being honest, I thought I saw the bat himself and I thought I’d get his attention… but I guess that turned out to be you.’

Jesus, how long had I been done for? Batman and Catwoman always had a sort of flirtation going on, but I never thought he’d actually… ‘Are you and Batman…’ I questioned.

Catwoman smiled. ‘No,’ Catwoman said. ‘But I’ve never stopped trying.’

I laughed. ‘He’s strong willed,’ I said, openly looking at her perfect hourglass figure.

‘The strongest,’ Catwoman said. ‘I’m actually surprised he takes nights off.’

‘Oh no, he doesn’t,’ I said. ‘He’s on another planet.’

‘Oh,’ Catwoman said. ‘That explains why you’ve graced this fair town with your presence.’

‘Yeah,’ I said. ‘Although, I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have bothered, not much to do in this place these days.’

‘I think I can think of something to fill your time,’ Catwoman said as she placed her hand on my arm and leant up to kiss me.

My eyes widened in surprise as her lips covered mine. ‘Mmm,’ I moaned as I closed them again, pulling her into an embrace as I kissed her back.

‘I like the way you think,’ I said as our lips parted.

Catwoman stepped back and unzipped her jacket, revealing more of, but not all of her huge tits. ‘I can’t believe I’ve never thought of this before,’ she said as I unzipped the top half of my blue and black suit.

‘I’ve certainly thought of this before,’ I said as I threw the top half of my suit to the ground revealing my body to Catwoman.

‘Really?’ She questioned as she zipped it all the way down, revealing her perfect tits. ‘I don’t believe it.’

‘No,’ I said as I lunged forward, taking her tits in my hands as I pushed her down onto the strangers bed. ‘You were actually my first crush.’

‘I was being sarcastic boy wonder,’ Catwoman said as we passionately attacked each other with our lips. ‘I used to notice you staring at me when the Bat would bring you along.’

‘Once,’ I said as we ripped down each other’s leggings, exposing our genitals. ‘When the entire criminal underworld was after you, Batman let you into the cave…’

‘You watched me in the shower,’ Catwoman said as she pulled on my hard cock.

‘You knew!’ I exclaimed, pulling up and staring at her, I was on my knees, she was on her back, legs spread apart, hands jacking my cock.

‘Why do you think I waited five minutes to get dressed after I was done?’ She said before placing one hand on my back and pulling me down to kiss her again.

I grabbed one of her enormous tits in my hands and licked at her nipple. ‘I jacked off so much that night, Batman couldn’t even take me out on patrol.’

‘You were young back then,’ Catwoman said as I began suckling on her nipple, her hand still jerking me off furiously.

‘Sixteen,’ I said grabbing both tits together and shoving my face between them.

‘You’re a man now,’ she said. ‘Twenty-two.’

‘You?’ I questioned before motor boating her tits. ‘You can’t have been any older than twenty back then!’

Catwoman laughed. ‘I like you,’ she said before gripping my ass. ‘I’m thirty-eight.’

‘You are insanely hot,’ I said as I licked up her tits and shoved my tongue down her throat.

‘God I need you to fuck me!’ Catwoman exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me into her.

‘Holy shit Catwoman!’ I exclaimed as my cock entered her soaking wet pussy. ‘You feel so good!’

‘You have a surprisingly big cock for someone who used to wear such short tights!’ Catwoman said as I fucked her, while sloppily kissing her face.

‘Why do you think I traded up when I hit puberty,’ I said as I leant up, gripping her tits as I pounded her furiously.

‘Fuck me!’ Catwoman moaned as I rammed her, gripping her nipples tight. ‘Fuck me boy wonder!’

‘Call me Nightwing!’ I exclaimed as I fucked her, mashing my hands in her absurdly large tits.

‘Nightwing!’ She exclaimed, gripping me tightly clawing into my back as she moaned. ‘Fuck me Nightwing!’

I couldn’t believe it, my first night on patrol in Gotham City, and not only did I not have to fight any crime, I was actually fucking my childhood crush.

‘My turn,’ Catwoman moaned, rolling me over onto my back as we swapped places. ‘Call me Selina!’ She exclaimed as she rode my cock cowgirl.

‘Selina!’ I moaned as I watched her huge tits flop while she rode me. ‘Ride me Selina!’

I was surprised by this turn of events, as far as I knew, Selina didn’t know I knew her name. Out of curtesy I’d refrained from using it, but it appeared she didn’t mind me knowing one bit.

‘God yes!’ Selina moaned as she gyrated on my cock, I pulled my hands out to grip her amazing ass.

‘Fuck that feels so good!’ I moaned as she popped on my cock, her perfect ass slamming on my thighs with each movement she made. ‘Ride that cock Selina!’

‘Grab my tits!’ Selina exclaimed as she continued to ride me.

I pulled my hands off her ass and pulled them around to grab her flopping tits. ‘These are so fucking amazing,’ I said as I gripped them.

‘Suck them!’ Selina commanded as I felt her titties.

I pulled one down and shoved it on my mouth, suckling it as she rode me cock harder. ‘Mmm,’ I moaned as I slurped on her tit.

‘I heard you used to be a prostitute,’ I said as I suckled her tit.

‘Close,’ she moaned as I closed her eyes while riding me. ‘I was a stripper!’

‘Fuck!’ I exclaimed. ‘No wonder you’re so… acrobatic.’

‘Something we have in common,’ Selina moaned. Was that a hint at my circus beginnings? Or just at my skills in acrobats? Did she know who I was underneath the mask?’

‘You have to show me your moves sometime,’ I said, taking my free hand and placing it back on her ass.

‘How about I show you a couple right now?’ Selina said as she pulled herself off my cock.

She pulled me to the edge of the bed and pulled me into a sitting up position. At first I thought she was going to give me a lap dance, but instead she got down on her knees and took my cock in her hands.

‘I thought you said you weren’t a prostitute?’ I said as she slowly jacked me off, reading her mouth over my cock.

‘A stripper in Gotham?’ Selina said a she smiled up at me. ‘May as well be a hooker.’

With that she took my cock in her mouth, taking the head in its entirety inside as she sucked. ‘Fuck!’ I moaned a she blew me. ‘You must have been a fucking good stripper!’ I exclaimed as I took my hand and rested it on her head, her mask was still on so I had her little cat ears as handles.

‘Mmm,’ she moaned as she took more of my cock into her mouth.

She took more and more and more until she was about halfway. ‘Yes!’ I moaned, closing my eyes and tightening my grip around her ears as she bobbed on my cock.

She took about half of it in at a time, pulling up and taking it back in continuously as she sucked. ‘You are incredible, to think Batman passed this up!’ I exclaimed a she sucked my cock.

Selina purred on my cock as she began deep throating it. ‘Fuck!’ I moaned as I opened my eyes again, looking into hers as she took the length of my cock in her mouth.

‘Jesus!’ I moaned, feeling like cumming right then and there as she held my cock in her mouth for upwards of ten, fifteen, twenty seconds, sucking it all the way.

Soon after that she began choking, so she pulled the cock out of my mouth and looked up at me. ‘Want me to finish you off?’ She questioned

‘I’d rather finish you off,’ I said as I got down on my knees and flipped her over, spreading her legs out nicely as she got on all fours.

‘You gonna lick my pussy?’ She questioned, emphasising the word pussy and smirking as she looked back at me.

For this pussy, I thought. I can handle the puns. I pulled myself down and shoved my tongue into her cunt, not wasting anytime with foreplay, simply shoving it as deep and as roughly as I could.

‘Ohhh!’ Selina moaned as I sloppily ate her pussy. ‘Fuck!’

‘Mmm,’ I moaned as her pussy juices covered my face as I dug into her vagina. ‘You taste good!’

‘I like to keep it clean,’ she moaned as turned back and looked at me, shoving her fingers against her lips in a ‘V’ formation, before poking it out between them.

I pulled my mouth out and looked at her as she did this. ‘You mean you can…?’

Selina nodded. ‘Yes.’

My eyes widened. ‘Can you… can you show me?’

‘Mmm…’ Selina said, looking beside herself. ‘Another time,’ she said, ‘I’m really enjoying you right now!’

I took the hint and dug back into her pussy, with a renewed fervour. I was now getting my nose involved, my fingers as well. ‘Fuck yes!’ She moaned. ‘Eat me Nightwing! You’re so fucking good!’

‘God you taste so sweet,’ I moaned as I ate her out.

‘Fuck me Nightwing! I want to finish with your cock inside me!’ Selina exclaimed.

I pulled my face away from her cunt and crawled up closer to her, readying my cock at her pussy, gripping her ass I prepped to fuck her doggy style. ‘Ahhh!’ She moaned as I shoved my cock into her. ‘Fucking yes! Right fucking there!’

I slapped her ass hard as I fucked her, assuming a supervillain like her could take a little abuse. ‘Hmpf!’ She moaned. ‘I didn’t know you had it in you!’ She said, seemingly pleased.

I smiled and slapped her again, this time gripping her bare ass tight when I did. ‘Your ass is perfect,’ I mused as I slammed into her, slapping and gripping her ass with both hands.

‘Fuck me Nightwing!’ She exclaimed. ‘Harder!’

This whole time I’d been holding back, when you’ve had as much training as I have, you learn to. ‘Fine,’ I said, deciding she could handle it. ‘How’s this?’

‘Ahhhhhh!’ She screeched as I piled into her, smacking her hard enough to leave a red hand mark on her pale white ass.

I was now savaging her body, doggy fucking her as hard as I could, our pelvises slamming together fast enough that it felt like applause. She was loving it, with each rough ramming of my rod, she bellowed another moan. Sweat was dripping down her face, and mine too, her sweat covered tits were flopping uncontrollably.

‘Fuck!’ She moaned, ripping her mask off, revealing her short black hair. ‘I’m cumming!’ She moaned.

She came hard over my cock another second or two later, but I wasn’t finished yet. ‘Take my fucking cock!’ I exclaimed as I leant down and roughly gripped her hanging tit as I continued to slam her.

‘Beg me for it!’ I exclaimed as I felt myself getting closer to cumming.

‘Fuck me!’ Selina begged. ‘Ruin me!’

I rammed her, harder and slower, bringing as much power into each thrust as I could. ‘Call me Dick!’ I exclaimed, in a fit of passion throwing all common sense into the wind.

‘Please fuck me Dick!’ Selina exclaimed. ‘Cum for me Dick!’ She said. ‘I need your cum!’

‘Selina!’ I moaned as I came hard into her cunt.

We collapsed onto the floor of the apartment, me on top her, my cock still firmly inside, cum still draining from it. ‘How’s that for a welcome home celebration?’ Selina joked as I rolled over next to her.

‘Purrfect,’ I said, in spite of myself.

Selina crawled on top of me, her tits pressed against my chest. ‘Took the words right out of my mouth,’ she said, before leaning down to kiss me on the lips.


	2. Pollination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing investigates the hideout of Poison Ivy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story, it is a work of fan fiction.

‘So you think this is the place?’ I said as I landed on the rooftop opposite what seemed to be an abandoned greenhouse.

‘All signs point to yes,’ Alfred said over the communicator.

Over the last couple days we’d heard reports of robberies taking place in various biochemical labs, all of the things stolen had something to do with plants or plant growth. It was becoming fairly obvious to us who was the most likely culprit, Poison Ivy was fairly famous for crimes like this.

‘It looks pretty quiet,’ I said as I peered through the giant glass windows, seeing no signs of life or movement.

‘All of the tracks lead to this location sir,’ Alfred said calmly as I jumped down, deciding to get a closer look.

Suddenly, in the corner of the green house I saw I huge movement of green, which could only really be one thing. ‘She’s here Alfred,’ I said quietly as I snuck through a back entrance.

‘Wonderful sir, will you be needing any backup?’ Alfred said as I snuck through the bushes into the main area of the green house, where several vines were growing around the fountain.

Poison Ivy, in all her glory was perched, seemingly sleeping nestled in the vines as they caressed her mostly naked form. ‘No Alfred, this should be a piece of cake,’ I said, turning my communicator off, I was used to working alone these days.

‘Pamela,’ I said as I approached the sleeping woman. ‘We need to talk.’

The leaf covered redhead’s eyes burst open suddenly and she looked at me with mild amusement as she sat up. ‘I was wondering when you would show up,’ she said as the vines brought her down to the ground.

Her pale green skin shined in the moonlight. ‘I figured you’d left me a trail, it was too easy to find you,’ I said as she landed in front of me, her huge leaf covered tits jiggling as she stepped off the vine. 

Leaves covered her tits, hands and her pussy but not much else. ‘I’ve heard you’ve been meddling with one of my toys,’ Poison Ivy said, her bright green lips only moving slightly as she talked.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ I said as I stood my ground, she was taller than me, but only slightly.

‘My little cat,’ she said, her green eyes staring me down. ‘You were playing with my pussy.’

Selina and Poison Ivy? I had no idea. ‘Oh…’ I said awkwardly. ‘I didn’t know you two were in a relationship,’ I said.

The plant queen laughed. ‘Don’t be silly, we aren’t in a relationship, she’s just one of my toys,’ she said.

‘Forget about that,’ I said, realising we’d gone off track. ‘Why have you been stealing chemicals, what are you planning?’

Poison Ivy looked at me strangely. ‘I just told you,’ she said.

‘What?’ I questioned, suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my neck. ‘What was that?’ I said as I began to feel woozy.

The whole world began to haze around me, as if I was about to pass out. ‘I gave you a mix of opiates, aphrodisiacs and mind altering plants,’ Poison Ivy said as she felt up my arm.

I suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to fuck her. ‘What are you going to… do to me?’ My infliction changed as I spoke, the beginning of the sentence was tough and scared but the second half, was pure lust.

‘I figured I’d just replace Selina with a new toy,’ Ivy said as she stroked my arm.

‘I need to fuck you my queen, please let me fuck you,’ I said, having now completely let go to the drug.

‘In good time my sweet little toy, in good time,’ Ivy said as she leant forward and kissed me on the lips.

Suddenly I four vines shot out of nowhere and gripped my wrists and ankles, holding me still while Ivy removed my clothes. ‘Such a nice cock you have,’ Ivy said as she exposed my rock hard cock.

‘Want me to fill you with it my queen?’ I questioned, nearly cumming at the thought of entering her pale green cunt.

While she pulled down my pants, two more vines helped by pulling off the top half of my uniform. ‘Soon,’ she said. ‘I just want to feel you first,’ she continued as she lightly jerked me off.

‘Your hands feel so good,’ I moaned as she stroked my cock.

Suddenly we were both being lifted up by the vines, Ivy continuing to jerk me off as we were raised into the air. I moaned as Ivy increased the pace of her stroking, smiling at me and laughing as she did so.

‘You belong to me now,’ Ivy said as the vines pulled away from me.

‘Yes my queen,’ I said, salivating at her form.

The leaves that covered her privates began to disappear until she was completely naked. She had huge pale green tits with bright green nipples, they had a perfect shape and sag. ‘It’s all organic,’ she joked as I looked from her tits down to her amazing green, clean shaven cunt.

‘Mmm,’ I moaned as two more vines came forward and wrapped themselves around my cock, stroking me softly as I imagined myself doing all kinds of dirty things to her body. ‘That feels amazing my queen,’ I said.

She smiled at me, her bright red hair flowing in the wind. ‘I designed them just for you,’ she said, as the vines began to feel up her body, wrapping around her tits and digging inside her cunt.

‘You want to do this to me?’ She questioned as the vine started fucking her, slowly inserting itself in and out of her green pussy.

‘God yes,’ I moaned as the vines continued to jerk me.

‘What about this?’ She questioned as another vine entered her mouth.

She sucked it like a cock, simulating the most perfect blowjob imaginable as her sex vines continued rubbing me off. ‘Yes! Please!’ I begged.

‘Tell me what you are,’ she said as the vines brought me closer to her, pulling my cock to her head level.

‘I’m your toy,’ I exclaimed as my cock waited inches away from her mouth.

‘Damn right,’ she said, smiling. ‘And my good toys get rewards.’

With that she took the head of my cock in her mouth, gently sucking it as a vine continued to penetrate her pussy. ‘Ahhh!’ I moaned a she sucked me off.

‘Mmm,’ she moaned, her thick green lips wrapped around my cock. ‘Tastes better than I thought, no wonder Selina betrayed me,’ she said as she pulled my cock back out for a moment.

‘I’m glad my cock is good enough for you my queen,’ I said as I looked down at her sexy face, wishing that the vines would release my hands so I could run them through her flowing red hair.

She bobbed hard my cock as we hung there, taking the length of it in her mouth easily. ‘Fuck!’ I moaned as I closed my eyes, simply enjoying the sensation of deep throating Poison Ivy.

‘My turn,’ she said as she pulled my cock out of her mouth.

I was immediately lowered so that my face was in front of her dripping wet pussy. ‘I would be honoured my queen,’ I said as she wrapped her legs around my face, forcing my mouth over her cunt.

‘Mmppff,’ I moaned as I poked my tongue out, entering it into her pussy with no hesitation.

‘This tastes beautiful,’ I thought to myself, not that it was a surprise, she was part flower after all.

‘Yes! That’s it my toy, you are a natural!’ She moaned as she placed her hands on the back of my head, digging her nails into my skull.

I continued to do my duty as the vines returned to my cock, jerking it off as I ate her pussy. ‘You might be my favourite toy yet,’ she said through moans. ‘Who knew a man could eat cunt this well?’

After a few seconds she unwrapped her legs and the vines pulled me away from her momentarily. ‘Let’s make this fair shall we?’ She said as the vines twisted me upside down so we were in a mid-air sixty-nine position.

‘Oh yeah!’ I moaned as she took my cock in her mouth and wrapped her legs around my head again.

I couldn’t believe what was happening. ‘This has been one hell of a week!’ I thought to myself as we ate each other. ‘First Catwoman and now this!’

My sex drive had gone completely out of control, I imagined myself fucking Catwoman and Ivy and even other villains like Harley Quinn. Before long my attention was carried away to my ex-girlfriend Barbara, to Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown, no woman in Gotham was safe from my sex drive any more.

‘Fuck!’ I moaned into her soaking wet cunt as she roughly bobbed on my cock.

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ She moaned as she squirted the most delicious juices all over my face.

Immediately we were pulled back apart. ‘No!’ I exclaimed as her mouth left my cock and I was flipped so that I was belly up and Ivy was being slowly lowered on top of me.

‘No?’ She questioned. ‘You shouldn’t be saying no to your queen!’

‘You’re not my queen,’ I said angrily, suddenly feeling more like myself again.

‘The mind control element of the drug must be wearing off,’ she said as she hovered right above me. ‘You must have a high tolerance for that kind of thing, probably been trained by the bat.’

‘You’re damn right,’ I said as I attempted to struggle against the vines.

‘But… the sexual stimulants shouldn’t have worn off yet, no matter the tolerance that’s all biological,’ she said, looking at me curiously.

‘I still want to fuck you,’ I exclaimed, not being able to imagine anything besides her lowered herself just slightly so my cock as inside her.

‘Interesting,’ she said as she lowered herself so that her cunt was pressing against my cock, just teasing it. ‘I’ve never had a toy that didn’t see me as a queen.’

‘Just fuck me!’ I exclaimed, begging for her to lower herself just a little more.

‘I think I like it,’ she said as she lowered herself slowly, sliding my cock into her soaking pussy one inch at a time.

‘Ahhh!’ I moaned, a broad smile hitting my lips as I finally felt the insane sensation of her perfect pussy wrapping around my cock.

‘Mmm!’ She moaned as I filled her cunt.

She reached up and grabbed her huge tits, playing with them as the vines pulled her up and down my cock, all the while pulling my hips up and down also. ‘Let me feel those tits,’ I begged, still struggling against the vines.

‘As you wish,’ she said, as the vines pulled me up from my back and let go of my hands.

‘Yes!’ I exclaimed as I felt her massive titties in my hands, squeezing them like it was the first time I’d ever touched a pair of tits. ‘These are fucking incredible.’

Ivy continued to ride me. ‘Suck on them,’ she said. ‘I’ve been told it’s amazing.’

I followed her suggestion and brought one of her massive jugs to my mouth, taking her tiny green nipple it and suckling it. ‘Whoa!’ I moaned as a wave of tastes and aromas her my tongue and nose. ‘This is like…’

She smiled as she continued to ride me, the vines bucking us hard into each other. ‘Tastes like roses doesn’t it?’ She said.

‘Yeah,’ I moaned, taking her other tit in my mouth and sucking on that.

Before long I was pulling moth tits together and motor-boating them, gripping and mauling them as she rode my cock. ‘Alright,’ she said, as the vines pulled my hands away from her tits. ‘Focus on what matter now.’

The vines pulled my hands and placed them on her perfect green ass. ‘I don’t mind this one bit,’ I said as I gripped it. ‘This ass is equally amazing.’

‘Fuck me harder Nightwing!’ She begged as she pulled herself closer to me so that her tits were back in my face. ‘Fuck me like you fucked my toy!’

I did as she asked and with the help of the vines, bucked hard up and down into her cunt. ‘I think it was something like this,’ I said with my face stilling buried in her tits.

‘Yes!’ She moaned, eyes closed as I rammed her from below.

‘Okay,’ I thought to myself. ‘She’s distracted, time to put this plan into action.’

I slowly pulled one hand away from her ass, stilling fucking her as hard as I could and pressed a button on the side of my mask. ‘You’re about to get fucked really hard now!’ I exclaimed as the Batwing burst through the window and blasted the entire room full of gas.

‘What is this!’ Ivy exclaimed as the vines all at once let go of us, momentarily letting us plummet to our deaths.

‘You think I would come here without knowing I could find a way to beat you?’ I questioned. ‘Batman’s had this one ready for years, just waiting for you to come out of the woodwork again.’

Suddenly we were grabbed by the vines again, this time it was because I thought it. ‘Perfect,’ I thought to myself. ‘Now bring us down to the ground.’

The vines wrapped around Ivy’s wrists and ankles and pulled her down to the floor of the green house. ‘You son of a bitch!’ Ivy exclaimed as she was now restrained on all fours.

I was slowly brought down to her level, the vines letting go of me as soon as I hit the floor. ‘Now,’ I said as I walked over to her, my cock still hard as ever. ‘I could call this a day and take you back to Arkham,’ I said as I lightly rubbed her ass.

‘But I believe you wanted to fuck you?’ I said smiling as I got down onto my knees behind her exposed ass. ‘And what I was doing a minute ago, was barely fucking you.’

‘A lot of talk for a boy,’ she said turning back and staring at me angrily. ‘Better put your money where your mouth-’

I jammed my cock hard into her pussy. ‘Ahhhh!’ She screeched, suddenly feeling the full force of my cock.

‘How’s that?’ I questioned, pulling out and ramming her again.

‘I’m sorry?’ She panted. ‘Is there someone back there?’

I smirked and gripped her ass and rammed her again, this time even harder. ‘Think you’re funny don’t you?’ I said as I slammed her pussy from behind.

‘Ahhh!’ She moaned. ‘That’s it, that’s what I was waiting for!’ She exclaimed, biting her bottom lip as I railed into her.

I reached down and gripped her swinging tits, squeezing them tight as I rammed her hard. ‘I can’t believe you thought you could outsmart me,’ I said as I pinched her nipples.

‘Harder!’ She moaned as I banged her harder, pulling back and slapping her thick green ass as I did so.

I pulled my cock out of her pussy and immediately shoved it into her asshole. ‘Ahhhhhhh!’ She screamed, the sound echoed around the green house for all the plants to hear.

‘Fuck you feel so fucking tight!’ I exclaimed as I pulled my cock from her butt and shoved it right back in again.

‘God yes!’ She moaned as I butt fucked her into submission. ‘Fuck me like that!’

‘What am you?’ I questioned as I slammed her asshole repeatedly.

‘I’m… I’m your…’ She moaned as I slapped her ass cheek harder.

‘Yes?’ I questioned as I tightly gripped one ass cheek and slapped the other again.

‘I’m your toy!’ She exclaimed.

‘Damn right!’ I exclaimed as I gripped her red hair and pulled her back, launching my cock into her butt hole harder still.

‘Fuck her pussy,’ I commanded the vines.

They followed my orders and instantly began penetrating her cunt hard. ‘Nice,’ I said to myself. ‘You like that?’ I questioned as I continued to grip her by the hair.

‘Yes!’ She moaned now taking it from both holes at once.

‘Fill her mouth,’ I commanded again, smiling as I watched another vine enter her mouth.

‘Mmmppff!’ She moaned as the vine roughly fucked her face.

‘I’m gonna fucking cum!’ I exclaimed as Poison Ivy was being completely filled from all angles.

‘Mmmmppfff!’ She moaned, squirting more from her cunt herself.

‘Ahhh!’ I moaned as I pulled out and came hard all over her perfect green (and slightly red) ass cheeks.

‘Release her,’ I commanded after emptying my cock all over her ass and lower back.

The vines released her instantly, letting her drop to the floor and pant heavily as she looked back at me. ‘So are you gonna arrest me now?’ She questioned as I stood up, staring down at her cum covered naked form as it recovered on the floor.

‘Well,’ I said, looking around. ‘Considering you didn’t hurt anyone and all of this was just to fuck me…’ I said, thinking through what I was saying.

‘Maybe it’s just the sex drive talking,’ I said. ‘But I think I’m gonna let you go.’

She looked at me surprised. ‘Batman would never do something like that,’ she said.

‘Well, Batman’s not here, I’m Nightwing and I’m in charge now,’ I said, smugly smiling as I put my suit back on.

Pamela looked at me with a newfound sense of respect. ‘I hope the bat never comes back,’ she said.

‘If this is what it’s like without him,’ I said. ‘Then I don’t want him back either.’


	3. One Sick Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing hatches a plan to imprison Harley Quinn, but maybe she has a plan of her own.

‘That’s the third attack in the last week,’ I said as Tim Drake and I viewed the security tape footage.

The video was of Harley Quinn robbing a bank, several armed goons accompanying her. ‘I thought for sure when Bruce took the Joker in that Harley would go quiet,’ Tim said, an annoyed look on his face.

‘It doesn’t make any sense either, since when has bank robbery been in Harley’s MO?’ I questioned, watching as Harley made a peace symbol at the camera and left the bank with her goons.

‘Trust me, nothing is too far out of the question for Harley,’ Tim said, he had dealt with her a lot more than I had, seeing as she only joined the Joker in my final year as Robin.

‘Yeah,’ I said staring at her, my blood was boiling again, I couldn’t help but feel lustful for her, Ivy’s poison was still flowing through my veins. ‘She’s pretty hot though,’ I said without thinking.

Tim looked at me, mouth agape. ‘She’s a killer!’ He said.

I felt ashamed of myself, not just because of the way I was feeling about someone so evil, but also because I knew deep down I wouldn’t resist if the opportunity came up. ‘I just meant like… her body, obviously she’s crazy,’ I said, trying to cover up my true feelings.

‘I guess,’ Tim said, giving me a suspicious look. ‘So should we go for a classic team up then?’ He suggested. ‘We could easily take her down together.’

I deeply wanted to say no, if there was even the slightest chance this next encounter could lead to me fucking yet another Gotham villain, I didn’t want Tim anywhere near it. ‘Come in Batcave,’ we heard over the intercom.

It was Batgirl, aka Barbara Gordon. ‘Barbara?’ Tim said.

‘Thank god,’ Barbara said. ‘I need back up, my pickpocket turned out to be Clayface!’

‘Shit,’ I said, looking at Tim. ‘Should we handle that instead?’

‘Me and Barbara can handle Clayface,’ Tim said as we sprinted toward out motorbikes. ‘Think you can handle Harley?’ 

‘Yeah,’ I smiled as we each climbed on separate bikes. ‘I think I can handle her.’

We sped as fast as I could into Gotham City, side by side until we made it to the city centre. Once we got there Tim, aka Red Robin took a sharp left turn where as I kept speeding forward. I didn’t know exactly where Harley would be, but I had a sneaking suspicion.

‘This looks about right,’ I said as I pulled up in front of the Amusement Mile; an amusement park on the outskirts of town where the Joker used to be located, I figured this would be as good a place to look as any.

The place looked more or less abandoned except for five spray-painted trucks that were parked out the front. The same trucks that were featured in the security footage as Harley and her goons’ getaway vehicles. It had to be the right place.

‘Probably a stupid idea to be doing this alone,’ I said as I climbed off my bike and made for the entrance.

I did the semi smart thing and climbed up the side, making sure not to go right in the front door. I had no real reason to think she was waiting for me, but it was still smart to keep the element of surprise in these kinds of situations. I climbed over the wall and landed inside the park, sneaking around the borders looking for armed guards, but I wasn’t able to find anything.

‘What the hell is going on here,’ I thought to myself as I made my way to the back of the park, which was more or less a dock to the Gotham river.

That’s when I saw it, ten of Harley’s men throwing all the money into the river. ‘Pretty strange huh?’ I heard Harley’s trademark voice say from behind me.

I turned and looked at her. ‘You could even say it’s… crazy!’ Harley said before immediately laughing.

‘Harley!’ I exclaimed. ‘What is going on here… is this… were you just trying to lure me here?’

Harley smiled maniacally and nodded. ‘Yes yes yes puddin’, you are correct!’

‘Another trap?’ I thought to myself. ‘First Ivy and now this?’

‘Why don’t you come in here for a bit?’ Harley said, stepping out of the shadows of the circus tent entrance to reveal herself.

She was wearing her trademark skin tight, red and black harlequin suit with her white make up. ‘How about I just take you in right now?’

‘Oh come on puddin’,’ she said smiling wickedly as she placed her hands on her waist, letting her tits jiggle just enough to distract me. ‘You wouldn’t want me to call those guards would you?’

‘I can take care of your guards,’ I said, looking now exclusively at her tits.

‘But wouldn’t it be easier if you just came in here for a moment,’ Harley said, staring at me intently. ‘Aren’t you a little curious about why I wanted you here?’

To tell the truth I was curious and really horny, so the next decision I made wasn’t very smart at all. ‘Fine,’ I said, walking toward Harley as she turned and walked into the circus tent, giving me a look at her tight ass in the process.

The moment I stepped inside the lights turned on and revealed a maze of mirrors. ‘God dammit Harley this better not be a trick!’ I exclaimed as I attempted to follow her through the maze, thousands of reflections her hot body mirrored everywhere I could look.

‘Trust me puddin’,’ she said as she continued to walk deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. ‘You’re going to like this trick.’

She probably expected me to search for her for hours, what she didn’t realise however is that my mask was equipped with a heat sensor so it was actually incredibly easy to find her.

‘Whoa,’ Harley said as I caught up to her in the middle of the maze. ‘That was quicker than I expected, I hope that doesn’t become a habit.’

‘I’m sick of these games Harley,’ I said as I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against a mirror. ‘I’m taking you in.’

‘But puddin’,’ she said softly. ‘Wouldn’t you rather to just take me here?’

I knew I couldn’t trust her, and I knew it was a stupid decision, but I couldn’t help myself. ‘For once I agree with you,’ I said as I lifted her off the mirror and turned her around, slamming her right back onto it, her massive tits pressing against the reflective wall.

‘Mmm,’ she moaned as I groped her perfect ass through the spandex. ‘Take your Harley for a ride!’ She exclaimed.

I was no longer in control. ‘With pleasure,’ I said as I ripped her spandex open, revealing her pale white ass.

‘Give it a little slap,’ Harley said as I gripped her ass cheek.

I pulled my hand back and slapped her cheek as hard as I could. ‘Ugh!’ She moaned as I made contact. ‘Rev that engine!’

I slapped her again, and again, and again until her right ass cheek was as red as her lips. ‘Vroom!’ I exclaimed, despite knowing how stupid it sounded, I couldn’t help but get caught up in the moment with this deranged fiend.

‘Put it in me puddin’!’ Harley begged, her hands, tits and face pressed against the mirror.

I undid my belt and pulled out my rock hard cock, readying it right outside of her cunt. ‘After this,’ I said as I pressed it against her pussy. ‘I’m taking you in!’

I shoved my cock as hard as I could into her soaking wet pussy. ‘Yes!’ Harley moaned as I filled her tight cunt. ‘Take me all the way in!’

I closed my eyes and moaned as I began fucking her, hating myself for literally putting my dick in the definition of crazy. ‘At least it’s not the Joker,’ I thought to myself I standing doggy fucked Harley.

Harley moaned loudly as I continued to pound her. ‘Let’s get a look at these,’ I said as I ripped the spandex covering her tits, revealing the beauties in all their glory.

‘Holy fuck!’ I exclaimed as I gripped her massive mounds, all the while still ramming her ten ways from Sunday. ‘No wonder the Joker keeps you around!’

‘You ain’t seen nothin’ yet!’ Harley replied as she turned to look at me as I continued to fuck her.

I was almost scared to see what this crazy sex maniac had in store for us next. ‘I need these in my mouth,’ I exclaimed as I pulled my cock out of her pussy and turned her so that her back was pressed against the mirror.

‘Mmm,’ I moaned as I lapped her tits, making no effort to be subtle as I licked up every square inch. ‘I wanna fuck these so bad!’ I exclaimed, Ivy’s poison had turned me practically juvenile.

‘Whatever you want to do puddin’,’ Harley moaned as I sucked on her left nipple.

I motorboated her tits for a little while, poking my tongue out and enjoying myself more than I think I ever had. ‘If this is what it’s like being a bad guy,’ I thought to myself. ‘I’m not surprised there’s so many of them!’

‘I wanna fuck you again,’ I said, pulling her tits away from my face.

I grabbed the spandex around her pussy and ripped even more. ‘Fuck me!’ Harley exclaimed as I pulled her left leg up and shoved my cock inside her pussy.

‘You fuck even better than I imagined!’ Harley exclaimed as I pulled her leg over my shoulder and roughly railed into her, her perfect ass slamming against the mirror.

‘I guess it’s true, the crazier you are the better at fucking you are,’ I exclaimed as I continued to fuck her as hard as I could.

I noticed her insane tits were giddily flopping all about so I took my free hand and gripped her right tit as hard as I could. ‘Then I must be the best fuck ever,’ she said, poking her tongue out and making a crazy look with her eyes.

The insanity of this turned me on even more, there was something about fucking a crazy, sex fuelled slut that just did it for me in a way nothing else ever had. ‘God,’ I thought as I remembered all the straight laced hero and civilian sex I’d had in the past. ‘What the fuck was I thinking?’

Suddenly Harley pulled her other leg off the ground and performed a sort of gymnast spin moved that made her spin around my cock and pushed me onto my knees. ‘Whoa!’ I exclaimed once I adjusted to my new position with myself bent back onto my knees and Harley riding me, both legs wrapped around my shoulders and her hands pressed against the mirror.

‘Crazy enough for you puddin’?’ Harley asked as I diagonally rode my cock.

‘Give me all you got,’ I said as I gripped both of her flopping tits, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the sensation of Harley Quinn riding my cock.

‘Fuck me harder!’ Harley moaned, causing me to buck my hips into her as hard as I could. ‘Ruin this crazy pussy!’

I rammed her while gripping her tits. ‘I can’t wait to fuck that slut mouth,’ I said staring at her pouty thick lips, imagining gripping her skull and slamming the fuck out of her face.

‘Dirty little Nightwing,’ Harley moaned as our bodies slammed together, making a loud slapping sound. ‘Treat me like your little fuck toy!’

With that I pulled myself up, ripping Harley off my cock at the same time. ‘How about this?’ I said as I got fully on my knees and flipped Harley upside down.

‘Clever,’ Harley said simply once she knew where I was headed.

She quickly wrapped her legs around my head and let her tits press against my stomach. ‘Suck that cock,’ I said as I got a face full of pussy.

‘Mmm,’ Harley moaned as she looked at my cock, which was of course upside down for her. ‘Tasty,’ she said as she licked her own pussy juices off of it.

I moved my knees forward slightly so Harley’s back was pressed against the mirror, giving her no freedom of movement. ‘Suck it,’ I said, looking at myself in the mirror over Harley’s pussy and ass cheeks.

Harley took the head of my cock in her mouth and sucked it. ‘Mmm,’ she moaned as she sucked me off.

I licked up her vagina as she did this, wanting things to at least be halfway fair between us. ‘Yes!’ I moaned as she took more of my cock in her mouth.

Soon she had half of my cock in her mouth and was happily sucking it. ‘Perfect,’ I said to myself as I moved forward slightly again, pressing Harley even more against the mirror so that now she physically couldn’t take the cock out of her mouth.

‘Mmppf!’ Harley moaned, realising what was happening.

It was too late; I’d already began to buck my hips fucking her mouth as hard as I could. ‘Mmpppff!’ Harley moaned as I rammed her face, reaching down and grabbing her harlequin hat, using the two “ears” as support as I face fucked her.

‘This is what you get for robbing banks!’ I said, fucking her harder and harder, my cock practically smashing the back of her psychotic throat.

It was my own brand of justice, the very definition of having your cake and eating it to. I got to fuck the shit out of the sexy Harley Quinn and punish her for her crimes at the same time.

‘Mmmppfpff!’ Harley choked, saliva dripping out of her mouth as I skull fucked her.

Suddenly though I felt as if I was going to cum and I knew I didn’t want to end it like this. ‘One more thing,’ I said as I finally pulled away from the mirror, letting Harley breath fully for the first time in minutes.

Harley began laughing as I let her fall down onto the floor, laying down on her back. ‘You think that’s punishment?’ She laughed as I straddled her stomach. ‘I’m the Joker’s personal sex slave and you think that’s the worst I’ve ever gotten puddin’?’ Harley continued.

‘I don’t care,’ I said as I wrapped her huge tits around my cock. ‘I just wanna fuck these tits and take you to Arkham,’ I said as I pumped my dick into the tit-pussy I’d created.

‘I’m glad,’ Harley said as she brought her hands to her tits and helped me hold them up. ‘Joker never wants to fuck my tits!’

‘Joker an ass man is he?’ I questioned as I fucked her titties.

‘Between you and me he’s only ever fucked my ass,’ Harley said, looking up at me crazily as I titfucked her.

‘Explains why your cunt is so tight,’ I said, feeling a mounting pressure running down my cock.

Harley smiled. ‘Cum all over Harley’s tits puddin’,’ Harley moaned, clearly knowing I was close.

‘Keep talking,’ I said as I felt myself coming closer.

‘Cover my beautiful tits,’ Harley said. ‘Fill my face with your cum!’

I pulled my cock out of her tits and began rapidly jacking it, cock aimed directly at her face. ‘Keep talking!’ I exclaimed feeling I was seconds away.

‘Soak me!’ Harley exclaimed as I jacked it. ‘Soak your crazy slut!’

I came hard, shooting cum all over her make up covered face. ‘Fuck!’ I moaned as my seed spread all over her lips, cheeks, chin, neck and even her huge tits.

I must have shot five loads of cum, a by-product of Ivy’s toxin no doubt. ‘Alright,’ I said, looking down at the cum covered clown. ‘I’m taking you…’ And suddenly, all I saw was black.

***  
WEEKS EARLIER  
***

‘You have got to be kidding me!’ The guard said as he looked at the sight before him, the famous Harley Quinn, dressed in a tight white T-shirt, a pink and blue leather jacket and a pink and blue pair of tiny shorts with ripped stockings. ‘How did you even get in here?’

Harley just pouted at him, somehow looking cute through the insanity. ‘I just need to see my Mister J,’ she said, twirling some blue and blonde hair in her fingers.

‘No way,’ the guard said. ‘In fact, I’m calling the cops, this is ridiculous!’

‘Wait a second,’ Harley said, gripping his arm. ‘Isn’t there anything I can do to persuade you?’ Harley said, pouting her lips and staring at him intently as the guard looked her body up and down.

‘What uh…’ The guard, looked around. ‘What did you have in mind?’

Harley immediately got down to her knees and undid his belt. ‘Whatever you want big boy,’ she said pulling his cock out and stroking it.

‘Ahhh!’ The guard exclaimed, a sensation of joy running through his whole body. ‘Just uh… make it quick!’ He said.

Harley looked at his feeble cock, still small even as it was fully erect. ‘Something tells me this won’t tale long at all,’ Harley said before taking the cock in her mouth, able to fit most of it inside on her first try.

‘Ohhh fuck!’ The guard moaned, closing his eyes as Harley sucked his cock.

He gripped the back of her head and lightly ran his hands through her hair. ‘Mmm,’ Harley moaned, feigning enthusiasm as she noticed the keys dangling from the guys now abandoned belt.

‘Turn around,’ Harley said, pulling the cock out of her mouth. ‘You ever had your asshole eaten?’

‘No,’ the guard said, looking somewhat disappointed. ‘Is it… better?’

‘It is the way I do it,’ Harley said, smiling up at him.

He turned around with enthusiasm. ‘Well okay, but if I don’t like it I want to fuck those tits!’ The guard said as Harley pulled his pants down.

Harley rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever you want,’ she said as she quietly grabbed the keys and baton from his belt.

‘Well?’ The guard said as he kept his back turned. ‘Are you going to-’

Suddenly Harley smashed the side of his face with his own baton. ‘That was annoying,’ Harley said, shaking her head as she used the keys to open the door to Joker’s cell.

‘Harley,’ Joker said as she walked into the cell to find him in a strait jacket. ‘I was wondering when you’d show up.’

Harley looked at the Joker, not only was her in a strait jacket but his legs were chained to the floor. ‘I’m here to bust you out Mister J!’

The Joker grimaced. ‘No I have something else in mind for you,’ he said, staring at his girlfriend with a look of humor.

‘Whatcha talkin about Mister J?’ Harley said, walking closer to her love.

‘I have come up with the perfect way for you to get revenge on the Bat,’ the Joker said, smiling manically as Harley stepped closer to listen.

Harley looked conflicted. ‘I do want to get him back but… why can’t we do it together?’ Harley asked, getting down to her knees and attempting to pull the chains from Joker’s feet.

‘Listen to me Harley,’ Joker said, looking deadly serious. ‘Do as I say and not only will I be out of here and back in your arms, I will have embarrassed the Bat in ways he never imagined possible.’

Harley smiled and gazed at the Joker longingly. ‘What do you need me to do?’

***  
LATER  
***

‘Is that all?’ Catwoman said as Harley filled her in on the Jokers plan. ‘I would be tempted to do that for free,’ she said as she lounged on her expensive couch.

Harley sat on the armchair opposite. ‘So you’ll do it?’ She questioned.

Catwoman smiled and placed her clawed hand on her crotch. ‘Yes,’ she said leering at Harley. ‘But I’m not actually going to do it for free.’

‘I didn’t think you would,’ Harley said, climbing off the couch and onto her knees, slowly shuffling toward Catwoman.

Catwoman undid her bottoms and revealed her cunt. ‘The usual payment,’ Catwoman said as Harley spread apart her legs and poked her tongue out of her mouth.

‘I’m getting good at this huh Selina?’ Harley said as she took Catwoman’s pussy in her mouth and began licking it.

‘Well you always need something Harley, you were bound to get good at paying me,’ Selina said as she placed her claws on Harley’s head, wrapping her hands around Harley’s pigtails.

‘Mmm,’ Harley moaned as she ate Selina’s pussy.

‘Getting really good,’ Selina moaned as she gripped Harley harder, closing her eyes as the psychopath dug her tongue deep into the Cat’s vagina.

Harley looked up at Catwoman briefly, mouth covered in juices and saliva. ‘Let’s just say you aren’t the only gal I have to pay in this city,’ she said before immediately getting right back to her duty, this time with renewed enthusiasm.

‘Yes Harley!’ Selina moaned, gripping Harley’s head even tighter. ‘Eat my pussy!’

Selina started bucking her hips so that she was practically fucking Harley’s face. ‘I’m close!’ She moaned, standing up so that she could pussy face fuck her harder.

‘Mmmppf!’ Harley moaned as Selina grinded her cunt across her mouth.

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ Selina moaned as she came hard all over Harley’s face.

‘So do we have a deal?’ Harley said, wiping her face and licking the juices as she looked up at Catwoman.

‘I can’t be sure if he’ll go for it,’ Selina said. ‘But I’ll fuck the Bat.’

***  
A WEEK LATER  
***

‘She did what?’ Ivy exclaimed as she stared down at Harley Quinn from her thorny throne.

‘It wasn’t her fault Ivy,’ Harley insisted. ‘It was that bird boy!’ Harley continued. ‘He forced her!’

The vines brought Ivy down to Harley’s level. ‘Forced her?’

Harley nodded. ‘The plan should still work with Nightwing,’ she thought to herself. ‘It was just bad luck that Bat brain had to be on vacation, Mister J won’t mind.’

Ivy took Harley by the chin and stared into her eyes. ‘Selina is my toy,’ Ivy said. ‘Only I can play with her like that.’

‘That’s why I came and told you as soon as I heard!’ Harley said as Ivy kept a hold of her chin.

‘He’ll need to pay for this,’ she said, letting go of Harley’s chin and turning away. ‘I’ll kill him.’

‘Kill him?’ Harley questioned.

‘Do you have a better idea?’ Ivy asked, turning back to face Harley.

Harley smiled mischievously. ‘As a matter of fact I do.’

‘I’m listening,’ Ivy said.

‘I was thinking maybe you could cook up a love potion or something and do to him what he did to poor Selina,’ Harley said, looking deep into Ivy’s eyes.

‘You are one sick bitch Harley,’ Ivy laughed.

Harley smiled. ‘So you’ll do it?’

‘I’m gonna fill every hole on his body,’ Ivy laughed, letting the vines pick her up and carry her back to her throne.

‘Oh and Ivy,’ Harley said, looking up at the plant queen. ‘Make sure you dose him enough that he’ll be horny for weeks.’

Ivy looked at Harley suspiciously. ‘Why would I do that if I’m going to kill him right after?’

‘I thought we ruled out killing?’ Harley exclaimed.

Ivy’s vines suddenly wrapped themselves around Harley and brought her right up to Ivy. ‘What game are you playing Harley?’ She asked.

‘No game…’ Harley said, looking to the four vines currently holding her up. ‘Just thought… once you was done with him I could have a round with him… maybe sick all my men on him?’

Ivy considered this for a moment. ‘You really are a sick bitch,’ she said, before slowly making the vines bring Harley back to earth.

‘You said it,’ Harley said.

The night of the bank robbery

‘Good job boys,’ Harley said as she watched her many henchmen fill the abandoned amusement park. ‘Now get to throwing that cash into the river.’

‘No,’ one of the men said, the other fifteen or so men stopped and looked at him in shock. ‘We’re sick of this shit!’

Harley looked at him curiously. ‘Sick of what?’ She asked.

The man looked around at his fellow henchman and continued. ‘We keep robbing places and dumbing the cash in the water, when are you gonna pay us?’

Harley stared at him. ‘What is your name?’ She asked.

The man looked a little scared as Harley just stared at him. ‘My name?’ He questioned. ‘I’m Bill.’

‘Bill,’ Harley said. ‘Does anybody else here agree with Bill?’

The majority of the guards put their hands up. ‘Hmm,’ Harley said, looking around at these would be traitors. ‘I’m sorry but… Mister J said we had to throw it in the river.’

Bill spoke up again. ‘Then we quit!’ He exclaimed, a few of the other men agreed.

‘How do you think Mister J would feel about that?’ Harley questioned. ‘You know what he’ll do when he gets out.’

‘If he gets out,’ Bill said. ‘And besides, with this much money we could all retire to the Bahamas!’

Harley looked annoyed as she watched the men begin to grab the money and walk towards the amusement park exit. ‘Wait!’ She exclaimed. ‘How about we make a deal?’

They all stopped and looked back at her. ‘We’re listening,’ Bill said.

‘You throw the money into the river and every night until Mister J comes back, you all get a turn on the Harley,’ she said.

‘What do you mean?’ Bill questioned, the mutinous group were now slowly inching back toward Harley.

She smiled. ‘Tonight, tomorrow night, every single night until Mister J comes back, each and every one of you gets a turn,’ she said.

‘Like as in…’ Bill started. ‘As in fucking you?’

Harley laughed. ‘Yes, like fucking!’ Harley exclaimed.

‘Can we start right now?’ Bill questioned, looking around and seeing based on the hard-on’s his co-workers had that they all agreed with the terms.

Harley looked slightly worried. ‘We won’t have time right now before he arrives,’ Harley said.

Bill and the rest of the men approached her. ‘Tonight will be quick,’ Bill said. ‘Have you ever heard of bukkake?’

Harley got to her knees as Bill and the rest of the men pulled their cocks out and began rubbing them. ‘No,’ she said. ‘Is it fun?’

‘If you like cum,’ Bill said as he jerked his cock with one hand and ripped off Harley’s tight shirt with the other. ‘Do you like cum Harley?’

‘I’m crazy for it,’ she said, grabbing the cocks of the two men on either side of Bill and taking his cock into her mouth.

‘Fuck yes!’ Bill exclaimed as he placed his hands on the back of Harley’s head as she chugged on his cock.

‘Thanks Bill,’ the guy next to him said, smiling as Harley jerked him off.

Harley moved around the circle, taking the next cock into her mouth and then the two cocks surrounding it in her hands. ‘Come on boys, why are you all so patient?’ Harley exclaimed, encouraging them to get meaner.

The followed her orders and began shoving each other out of the way for a turn in her mouth. ‘I always knew you were a slut,’ one of the guys said as he shoved his big fat cock between her lips.

‘No wonder the Joker keeps your dumb ass around,’ another one of the guys said as he shoved his cock into her cheek, slapping her face with it.

Before long Harley was absolutely surrounded by cocks, everybody had long realised that they weren’t all going to get a chance inside her mouth so they’d made themselves at him on other areas of her body. Guys were fucking her armpits, cheeks, hands, everywhere, one guy was even satisfied jerking off with a chunk of her hair.

‘Alright,’ Bill exclaimed as he pushed through a couple of other guys to aim his cock directly at Harley’s face. ‘I’m cumming!’

Suddenly Bill’s cock exploded and drenched her face. ‘Mmm,’ Harley moaned as she licked her cum covered lips.

This set of a chain reaction as almost immediately after, every single one of the henchmen were cumming. It was like a firing range of semen, a shot to her face, a shot to her tits, a shot in her hair, before long all fifteen or so men had shot a load or two over Harley.

‘You guys ready to work now?’ Harley questioned, she was now absolutely covered in cum from head to toe.

‘Whatever you say boss,’ Bill said as the men began putting their Joker themes uniforms back on. ‘Money’s going right in the river.’

‘Hmm,’ Harley said as she stood up, looking down at her ruined T-shirt. ‘My outfit is ruined and the only thing I have left is that old one… oh well.’

***  
THE PRESENT  
***

‘Soak me!’ Harley exclaimed as Nightwing jacked it, sneakily injecting him with a sleeping drug. ‘Soak your crazy slut!’

Nightwing came hard, shooting cum all over her make up covered face. ‘Fuck!’ He moaned as his seed spread all over her lips, cheeks, chin, neck and even her huge tits.

‘Alright,’ he said, looking down at Harley, covered in cum for the second time in one night. ‘I’m taking you…’ Suddenly he dropped to the floor.

‘What an idiot,’ Harley thought as she stood up. ‘Good at fucking, nice huge cock but… just an idiot,’ she said as she walked out of the mirror maze and into the control room.

In the control room was a computer screen, with footage of the lurid scene taken from many different camera angles displayed on it. ‘Mister J is going to be so happy,’ Harley thought to herself as she played back the footage.

After a minute of viewing the footage Harley placed a finger on the intercom. ‘Bill,’ she said. ‘Bill I need you in the control room.’

‘I need everyone else to clean up, we’re getting out of here,’ Harley said into the intercom as Bill walked through the door.

‘You called boss?’ He said.

Harley smiled and gestured for him to close the door behind him. ‘I need your help with something,’ Harley said as he closed the door.

‘Oh yeah?’ Bill said, looking at his boss in a whole new light since the earlier session. ‘I’ll do anything for you.’

‘I need you to, finish me off,’ she said, pointing at her soaking wet pussy.

Bill got down on his knees. ‘Yes please!’ He exclaimed immediately getting right to work eating her pussy.

‘Mmm,’ Harley moaned as Bill poked his tongue in and out of her cunt. ‘That’s it Bill… right there!’

Harley reached for the gun on the desk beside her. ‘Keep going Bill!’ She said as she grabbed it and aimed it right at his skull.

‘Yes! Yes!’ Harley pulled the trigger and blows Bill’s brains out. ‘Yes!’ She exclaimed, cumming hard.

‘Sorry Bill,’ Harley said as she pushed him to the floor. ‘I can’t have anyone disobeying Mister J.’

‘And after all,’ Harley continued, now seemingly talking to you, the reader. ‘I am one sick bitch.’


	4. Cold As Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing makes a deal with Huntress, if he helps her take down Killer Frost and Penguin, she'll help him take down Harley Quinn.

‘So it’s incurable?’ I said as, Alfred and I examined the results from my blood test.

‘Incurable is a bit much sir, I’d say that there’s no way to flush the toxin out of your system… one day it will just disappear, but there’s no way of knowing when that will be,’ Alfred said, turning from the computer screen back to face me.

‘Perfect,’ I said sarcastically, I thought I had an uncontrollable libido before, but now it was more or less insatiable, it was already getting me into trouble, who knows what Harley did to him when he was knocked out. She could have easily removed his mask, found out his identity, taken photos, anything.

‘I wouldn’t worry too much about it sir,’ Alfred said, sitting back in his chair. ‘It’s not too different from when you were a teenager anyway,’ he laughed.

Suddenly a voice called from the Batcave entrance. ‘Quick,’ Tim exclaimed. ‘Turn on the communicator, Bruce is going to send us a message!’

‘Alfred!’ I whispered loudly, pointing at the blood test on the screen.

Alfred quickly erased it and replaced it with the communicator screen. ‘Already way ahead of your Master Drake!’ Alfred called out, as Tim rushed toward us, dressed in his Red Robin outfit.

‘Good,’ Tim said as he walked from the shadows. ‘So we’re all here.’

Tim was being closely followed by someone I hadn’t seen in a very long time. ‘Barbara,’ I said as the redheaded woman walked toward us, dressed in her purple, black and yellow costume.

‘Dick,’ she said coldly.

I looked away in awkwardness and shame, hoping against hope the communicator would open and a message from Bruce would break the tension in the room. She had every reason to be cold after all, five years earlier I left her and Gotham behind to travel the world and protect Bludhaven. In that time not only had she been paralysed by the Joker, but she had gone through a lengthy rehabilitation process, triumphantly coming out as the Batgirl once again and stronger than ever. For all of that though, I was nowhere to be found, I never visited her once, all I did was leave a very short message with Alfred, a couple nights after she was shot.

Alfred looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the communicator. ‘Everyone,’ Bruce said in his full Batman outfit. ‘I’d like to thank you all for keeping Gotham in good health while I’ve been gone, although I’m sure it’s not much of a challenge for any of you,’ Bruce said.

We all stared at the huge monitor. ‘I’d especially like to thank Dick for gracing us with his presence,’ Bruce said, causing me to roll my eyes, Alfred smirked as he noticed this.

‘This is just a message letting you know, that the mission is a success, and Damien and myself will be returning to Gotham in three weeks,’ Bruce said. ‘Until then.’

The communicator cut off. ‘Well that was a waste of time,’ Tim said as we all turned from the screen to each other.

‘This won’t be,’ Alfred said as an alert came up in the screen. ‘Looks like Huntress is at it again,’ he said.

‘Huntress?’ I questioned, looking around at everyone. ‘That doesn’t make any sense… I thought… Helena’s dead.’

‘We believe it’s someone trying to take up the mantle Master Grayson,’ Alfred said. ‘She’s been a bit of a nuisance the last couple of months, attempting to destabilise certain syndicates that are… well you know, in place of worse ones.’

‘So she’s a good guy?’ I questioned.

‘She thinks she is,’ Tim said. ‘But she really just messes everything up worse.’

‘As anyone tried talking to her?’ I questioned.

‘She’s similar to Helena in that respect,’ Alfred said. ‘Won’t listen to reason, I just hope she doesn’t go down the same path.’

I exchanged eye contact with Alfred. ‘I’ll talk to her,’ I said, as I walked toward the glass box my suit was contained in.

‘What makes you think you can talk to her,’ Tim said, he was young, he had no idea the history the previous Huntress had with me.

I finished putting on my suit. ‘I’ve done it before,’ I said, walking toward my motorcycle and climbing on.

I looked back and exchanged eye contact with Barbara, who gave me nothing but ice before I turned back and drove off out of the cave. ‘I’ll have to deal with all of that another time,’ I thought to myself as I sped down the familiar trail away from Wayne Manor and into Gotham City.

It didn’t take me long to get where I needed to go, the footage had Huntress attacking one of Penguin’s cargo drops. I figured that on a night like this, she might want to hit up another, so I sped as fast as I could to closest known cargo drop Penguin had operating. I was hoping to get there before she attacked, but once I got there I found that she was already in a heated battle with twenty men, and she was doing incredibly well.

‘Whoa,’ I said to myself as I watched her fight, she didn’t fight like Helena. No, the way she fought reminded me more of Bruce than of anyone else I’d ever seen.

Huntress looked at me as she smashed two men’s heads together and smiled, she then gestured for me to join in. She seemed a lot more willing to cooperate than the others seemed to imply, or perhaps it was because she didn’t know I was affiliate with Batman. Either way, I quickly joined her, happily beating up the criminals with her until only one was left standing.

Huntress picked him up and pressed him against the cargo door. ‘Who do you work for?’ She questioned as she threatened him with a crossbow.

‘Penguin!’ He exclaimed in fear, immediately selling his boss out.

‘I could have told you that,’ I said as I approached her.

‘What?’ She questioned, arm still pressed against the henchmen’s neck.

‘I assumed you know it was Penguin, considering you’ve exclusively been attacking his shipments for months,’ I said as I approached him.

Huntress rolled her eyes. ‘I know that,’ she said, looking at me annoyed. ‘Haven’t you ever interrogated anyone before? You have to ask a couple questions you know the answer to, to tell if they’re lying,’ she said, pressing against his neck even harder.

‘My apologies,’ I said. ‘Of course, you could just use what I use,’ I said, tapping a button on my mask.

Suddenly a heart rate monitor appeared in my field of view. ‘Lie detectors work best,’ I said smugly.

Huntress turned from me back to the prisoner. ‘Fine,’ she said. ‘Now you’d better tell me the truth about this,’ she said. ‘And he’ll know if you don’t,’ she added.

The guy nodded. ‘Who is the Penguin dealing with in Metropolis,’ she asked.

I looked at her shocked, a question I didn’t know the answer to. A question I didn’t even know to ask. ‘Great White Shark!’ He exclaimed in fear.

‘He’s telling the truth,’ I said, watching as Huntress pressed him harder.

‘When is the deal taking place?’ She questioned.

‘Tonight!’ He yelled in pain.

I nodded at her, and she smiled and released him. ‘I assume he’ll do it at his little strip club, son of a bitch is that smug,’ Huntress said.

I leant down and looked at the guy on the ground. ‘Did you leave anything out?’ I questioned, noticing something odd about his heart rate.

‘No,’ he lied.

I grabbed him and punched him in the face. ‘Don’t lie to me!’

‘Fine!’ He exclaimed. ‘If you go there tonight, you’ll get ambushed, he’s got extra protection for this!’

‘Extra protection?’ Huntress questioned. ‘What does that mean?’

The guy looked me in the eyes. ‘He’s hired Killer Frost t make sure the deal goes as it’s supposed to!’

I punched him in the gut and threw him to the floor. ‘Dammit!’ Huntress exclaimed.

‘If I even get a whiff that they know we’re coming,’ I said, looking down at the criminal. ‘You’d better leave town,’ I said, staring at him as menacingly as possible.

‘There’s no point,’ Huntress said. ‘I can’t take on Killer Frost.’

‘You don’t have to do it alone,’ I said, walking up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. ‘I can help you.’

‘What do you mean?’ She questioned.

‘Well to be perfectly honest, I came over here with the intention of convincing you to give it a rest,’ I said. ‘But watching you fight… you’re one of the best fighter’s I’ve ever seen, so instead I’d like to make a deal with you.’

‘A deal?’ She asked.

‘I have something I need to do, but I can’t ask any of my teammates to do it,’ I said, examining her. ‘So my proposition is, I help you take down Frost, you help me out with my thing.’

‘Are you sure you can take down Frost?’ She questioned.

‘I’ll need to go pick up something from home first, but yeah, I think I can take her out,’ I said.

‘Okay,’ she said. ‘Before we make it official,’ she said. ‘What do you need my help with?’

‘I need to track down Harley Quinn,’ I said.

Huntress laughed. ‘How could you possibly not handle that alone?’

‘Let me just say, when it comes to her, I’ve been compromised,’ I said. ‘And let’s leave it at that.’

Huntress looked at me suspiciously. ‘Sure,’ she said. ‘You’ve got yourself a deal.’ 

***  
Later, at the Ice Burg Lounge  
***

‘Okay,’ Nightwing said as he scanned the outside of the club. ‘It looks like the back entrance only has a couple of guards, if we can knock them out, we should be able to get through to the heart of the club with no trouble,’ he said.

‘Can you tell where Killer Frost is?’ Huntress asked.

‘Well these have heat vision, so no I can’t track her location… but, I would have to believe that she would be very close to Penguin,’ he said, as he turned to face Huntress.

‘So you make a distraction and take her out?’ She asked.

Nightwing nodded. ‘Pretty much,’ he said, letting a smug smirk appear on his face. ‘I just have to make sure I handle her quietly.’

‘You really think you can take her down solo?’ Huntress questioned.

‘As long as all goes to plan,’ he said. ‘Anyway, let’s go, before they change guards.’

The two quietly leaped from building to building until they were directly above the back entrance to the Ice Club Lounge, a place that was basically a high end restaurant, strip club and brothel all rolled into one. ‘On three,’ Nightwing said as they both picked their targets.

‘One… two… three.’

The two jumped down, right in front of the two guards. ‘What the-’ One began before immediately getting a swift kick to the face from Huntress. Nightwing dealt with his foe before he could even register something was amiss. The two looked at each other and smiled, clearly turned on by each other’s precision. They nodded at each other and made their way inside, quickly coming to a fork in the road.

‘So that way is the main room,’ Nightwing said, pointing down a corridor that went left. ‘And this way, is where I’ll be making my distraction, I assume you have a plan for what you’re gonna do once you get there?’

‘Is winging it a plan?’ Huntress questioned.

‘Good luck,’ Nightwing said, looking somewhat shocked before turning to the right and sprinting.

‘Have fun,’ Huntress joked before turning down her own corridor.

She slowly made her way through a weaving web of halls, having memorised the plans that Nightwing gave her. ‘So this is it huh?’ Huntress said once she made it to the staff entrance to the strip club portion of the lounge.

‘There you are, you son of a bitch,’ she said, leering at the Penguin, who looked like he was meeting with Great White Shark at that very moment.

‘Shit,’ she said, watching as Killer Frost was called away. ‘I need to get closer.’

She looked behind and noticed a stripper dressed as Wonder Woman entering a door to her left. ‘Okay,’ Huntress said to herself, the winging it portion of her plan finally kicking in.

Huntress followed the Wonder Woman cosplayer into the room and found that the room was full of women dressed like members of the Justice League and various Gotham vigilantes and criminals alike.

‘Finally!’ A woman dressed like Black Canary called out as Huntress walked in. ‘You must be Jessica, I was starting to think you’d never show up!’

‘I had car trouble,’ Huntress said, not believing her luck.

‘We’ll talk about that later, you need to get out there!’ Black Canary said. ‘Nice Huntress outfit by the way, very authentic.’

‘Thanks,’ Huntress said. ‘Just right up there?’

‘Yes, yes, hurry up,’ Black Canary said, pushing Huntress out onto the stage.

‘Ladies and gentlemen,’ a voice called out. ‘Tonight we have a special treat, a brand new girl, you know her for being a pain in the ass, but tonight she’s giving nothing but love, the Huntress!’

The curtains suddenly opened and revealed Huntress standing, looking somewhat unsure of herself. ‘Whoever thought those stripping lessons Mom gave me would ever have actually come in handy,’ she thought to herself as she began to sexily saunter over to the stripper pole.

Huntress’s outfit consisted of five major elements. First her tits were encased in a black and purple sleeveless jacket, that that travelled from her neck down to right beneath her tits, a zip was the only thing keeping her massive tits in place. Next was her underwear, lightly armoured but with barely any coverage at all, it basically looked like she was wearing black and purple panties. Next she had long purple gloves and boots, and finally she had her mask, which was framed to kind of look like a bat. She of course, wore all of this to keep as agile as possible, but in this situation, it just happens to work perfectly as what an actual stripper would wear.

Huntress pranced around the stage, dancing as dollar bills were thrown up. She used the pole, sexily treating it like a giant cock as she moaned and looked pleasured for the audience. She mostly focused on the side of the stage that Penguin and Great White Shark were watching from, trying her best to get their attention.

‘Show us your tits!’ Someone from the crowd yelled out.

Huntress was momentarily stunned, wondering if she was really going to go through with it or not. After all she wasn’t really a stripper. ‘No,’ she thought to herself. ‘Can’t blow my cover now.’

She slowly grabbed the zip at the bottom of her jacket, and stared directly at Penguin as she pulled upwards. The crowd went wild as the zip slowly but surely made its way all the up to the top of her jacket, clicking out and separating the two halves. ‘It’s not or never,’ Huntress thought to herself as she grabbed the two halves of the jacket, preparing to release her tits.

The room was uproarious as she pulled her jacket open, revealing her glorious tits to the entire room. ‘Holy shit!’ Someone yelled out.

‘Those are fucking huge!’ Another person exclaimed as Huntress began dancing again.

‘Double D’s at least,’ one of the men said, watching as Huntress bent over and began grinding her ass against the pole, her tits hanging perfectly in front of his eyes.

Huntress continued to dance and made eye contact with Penguin, who looked absolutely delighted to see this new dancer perform. Before long though the allotted time was coming to a close, and Huntress had to make her way back stage. ‘Holy shit,’ one of the women said as Huntress walked back into the green room. ‘I’ve never seen a response like that!’

‘Really?’ Huntress questioned.

‘I mean look at all of that money!’ The woman, who was dressed like Poison Ivy said, pointing at the sheer volume of cash that had been stuffed down Huntress’s pants.

‘Are those real?’ One of the girls asked, grabbing at Huntress’s massive tits.

‘Let’s just say I’ve got good genes,’ Huntress said as a couple of the other girls also grabbed her tits.

‘Huntress, or whatever your name is,’ the Wonder Woman stripper said. ‘The Penguin wants to see you; he has requested a lap dance.’

‘Perfect,’ Huntress thought to herself a she zipped up her jacket and followed Wonder Woman. As disgusting as giving Penguin a lap dance sounds, it was the best possible way to get the intel she needed before taking everyone down.

Huntress was led by stripper Wonder Woman out into the Strip Club, she noticed however, that Great White Shark and Penguin were not in their booth anymore. ‘Dammit,’ she thought to herself, they wanted a private lap dance, which probably meant a little bit extra, and Huntress wasn’t sure if she could provide that.

‘You ever given a private lap dance before?’ Wonder Woman asked as they approached the closed door. 

Huntress nodded. ‘Yeah, plenty of times,’ she responded.

Wonder Woman looked her up and down. ‘Sure, well you’ve never done one for the Penguin, he’s going to ask you for a little bit extra, a hand job… if he really likes you; a blowjob… if you don’t do it, not only will he kick you out, he’ll fire you as well so… now’s the time to decide how seriously you want this.’

‘I want it,’ Huntress said, nodding at Wonder Woman to open the door.

‘Good luck,’ Wonder Woman said, holding it open as Huntress stepped inside.

‘It’s about damn time!’ Penguin exclaimed as the door closed behind Huntress.

It was a small room; the exact kind of space you’d expect for a task so filthy. ‘Well get over here and start dancing!’ Penguin called out.

Huntress walked towards the two men, trying her best not to grimace as she noticed their obvious erections. ‘Who would like to go first?’ She asked.

‘Just dance for us,’ Penguin said.

‘As you wish,’ Huntress said as she began implementing her dancing techniques, sensually moving her body to the music.

‘If only the real one were as obedient,’ Penguin said, practically drooling as he stared at Huntress’s perfect ass swaying to the music.

‘Is she the one fucking with the shipments?’ Great White Shark asked, eyes also glued to Huntress’s body.

‘At first,’ Penguin said. ‘Apparently she was helped by Nightwing tonight.’

‘I thought Nightwing was in Bludhaven?’ Great White asked.

‘Everything is crazy at the moment,’ Penguin said. ‘Show us your tits honey,’ Penguin said, taking a huge grip of Huntress’s ass as he did so.

Huntress was shocked at the sudden groping. ‘Yes sir,’ she said, smiling as convincingly as she could whilst unzipping her jacket.

Penguin kept a hold of Huntress’s ass. ‘Too crazy for our deal?’ Great White questioned.

‘Our deal is mostly in Metropolis,’ Penguin said, the two men salivating as Huntress’s huge tits were revealed yet again.

‘Good, because Ra’s really needs that product,’ Great White said, reaching out and groping Huntress’s tit as he talked. ‘Are these real?’ he asked suddenly, squeezing her massive tit in his equally massive hand.

‘One hundred percent,’ she responded, trying her best not to trust her instincts and beat him senseless.

‘Wow,’ Great White said, playing with her nipple between his massive fingers. ‘It’s like from another world!’

‘You have no idea,’ Huntress thought to herself. Suddenly Penguins hand dug deep inside her bottoms, gripping her ass as he talked.

‘My investor is happy to provide them to Ra’s, not that I particularly understand why these jewels are worth so much to him,’ Penguin said, running his stumpy finger through Huntress’s ass cheeks. ‘So long as you provide your end of the deal.’

Suddenly Penguin used his free hand to undo his pants, pulling his small cock out and jerking it. ‘It’s all yours hon,’ Penguin said, stroking his cock with a look of absolute lust in his eyes.

‘Fuck,’ Huntress thought to herself. She was close, all she needed was for Penguin to drop the name of his investor or at least what exactly it was they were trading. Metropolis and Ra’s were a good start, but considering all she’d already gone through, it’d be a shame for her to leave without getting any real useful information.

‘I don’t have all day,’ Penguin shouted.

‘Sorry sir,’ Huntress said, getting down on her knees and taking his cock in her hand, lightly jacking it as the two men turned back toward each other.

‘Are all the locations in Metropolis set up?’ Great White asked, still groping Huntress’s tit as he began to unzip his pants.

Penguin grabbed Huntress’s other tit, squeezing it as she jerked him off. ‘Yes,’ Penguin said, somewhat euphorically, making it slightly unclear what he was saying yes to. ‘Ra’s is going to need his best men on every post when it all goes down,’ Penguin continued.

‘And your investor…’ Great White said, clearly about to say the name as he pulled massive cock out. ‘Your investor…’ He stopped talking and looked down at Huntress. ‘Hey bitch, this cock isn’t going to jack itself!’ He exclaimed.

Huntress’s eyes widened as she looked at the cock, seeing it in all its glory for the first time. It was easily as big as her arm, the sheer size and girth of the thing actually made Huntress look visibly scared. ‘Don’t worry,’ Great White laughed. ‘I’m not gonna put it in you!’ The two men laughed loudly before Great White leaned close and whispered into Huntress’s ear. ‘Yet.’

Huntress took this as a threat and immediately took his huge cock in her free hand, just barely managing to wrap her hand around it. ‘You’ve got some good sluts here Penguin,’ Great White said, patting Huntress on the head while still groping her tit.

‘The whore’s upstairs are the cream of the crop my good man,’ Penguin said. ‘Shall we continue this conversation with a couple of actual pros?’

Great White looked like he was considering it for a moment. But suddenly Huntress leaned over and took Penguin’s cock in her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep them in the room long enough to spill the beans. ‘Oh!’ Penguin moaned, looking down at Huntress as she easily fit his entire small cock in her mouth.

‘That’s what I’m talking about!’ Great White exclaimed.

‘This one clearly wants a tip,’ Penguin said, stroking Huntress’s cheek as she gobbled his cock.

‘She’d better take two,’ Great White said as he wrapped his hand around Huntress’s, helping her jack him off.

‘What do you say girl?’ Penguin asked, as the two men harshly groped her tits. ‘Think you can fit old Great White Shark in?’

Huntress nodded, hoping they would drop the info soon. ‘Better let me take her upstairs then,’ Great White said.

‘Let’s finish up here,’ Penguin said, clearly getting closer and closer to cumming. ‘You wanted to ask me something?’

‘Oh yeah, so will your investor have the weapons ready by the date?’ Great White asked as Penguin placed both hands on top of Huntress’s head, bucking his hips upward so that he was practically fucking her mouth.

‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ Penguin exclaimed, cumming hard down Huntress’s throat. ‘The weapons will be ready by Thanksgiving, just like Ra’s wanted,’ Penguin said, pulling Huntress off his cock and waiting for her to lick it clean. ‘Just like me,’ Penguin started, looking over at Great White. ‘Lex Luthor always comes on time.’

Suddenly Huntress sprung to action. ‘Finally!’ She exclaimed, cum dripping from her mouth.

‘What the fuck?’ Penguin questioned.

Huntress punched him hard in the face and then jumped up, using his head as a spring board to flip backwards and double kick Great White in the face, knocking half of his teeth out. ‘I would have preferred to have not put that disgusting cock in my mouth,’ Huntress said her tits still hanging free. She looked from the dazed Great White to the broken and livid Penguin.

‘You little bitch!’ Penguin exclaimed, looking like he was going to stand up.

‘Oh shut up!’ Huntress exclaimed, spitting all the cum in her mouth right into Penguin’s face.

‘I’ll kill you!’ Great White yelled, standing up himself.

‘I hope you like blue balls!’ Huntress exclaimed, pulling her arm back and uppercutting his balls as hard as she could.

‘Fuck!’ Great White exclaimed.

Huntress zipped up her jacket. ‘Consider this my resignation,’ she said, walking through the door and closing it behind her, leaving the building as if nothing happened.

***  
Earlier  
***

‘Is winging it a plan?’ Huntress questioned.

I looked at her in shock. ‘Good luck,’ I said, turning and shaking my head as I ran in the direction I knew Frost would wanted to investigate if a break in were to happen.

‘Have fun,’ I heard Huntress call out as I continued running.

‘What an idiot,’ I said to myself. ‘Hot though,’ I thought immediately after, wondering if she’d fuck me after we were finished. ‘No!’ I said, trying to fight what I knew to be the toxin’s influence. ‘I need to focus.’

Soon I found myself in the vault, this was the place Penguin kept all the money and product he’d accrued. ‘Okay,’ I said to myself, sizing up the two guards, standing watch.

Three punches and a kick and the two of the were down for the count. ‘That was easy,’ I said, grabbing a USB from my belt and ripping the security panel off the wall, purposefully triggering the alarm.

I shoved the USB in the slot and let it do its thing, within seconds the door was open and I was inside. All I needed to do now was wait, and maybe wade through a couple of waves of lower level guards before Killer Frost came herself.

‘You fucking idiot,’ I heard and ice cold female voice say, causing me to turn and face the entrance, barely a minute after I’d entered the room.

‘Oh shit!’ I exclaimed, trying to sell that I’d screwed up. ‘How did you get here so fast?’

‘That security panel you ripped open,’ she said, throwing an ice blasted at me, which I dodged. ‘It triggered a silent alarm,’ she said, throwing another two blasts at me, both of which I also dodged.

‘Oh,’ I said, running through the room, waiting for my moment. ‘NO problem, I still got this,’ I said, trying to buy time.

‘You really are stupid,’ she said, throwing an ice blast, this one hitting my arm, and freezing me to the wall.

‘Fuck,’ I said, now stuck.

‘Yeah,’ she said, walking to towards me, as I lifted up my other hand to throw one of my batons at her.

She froze that one as well. ‘What do you even want?’ She questioned as she approached me, I was well and truly trapped with two hands frozen to the wall.

I stayed quiet. ‘Got a boss or something?’ She questioned, running her freezing cold fingers up my stomach to my chest.

She stopped at my chin as I remained silent. ‘Not talking huh?’ She said.

I kept my mouth shut. ‘No matter,’ she said. ‘You’ve actually caught me on a good night,’ she said.

‘This isn’t my problem you see,’ she said, stroking my face. ‘I’m being paid to be here, so I don’t actually care.’

I kept staring at her. ‘I suspect you are in the same position,’ she said, her face inches away.

‘So I’m going to do you a favour, and make your death quick and sweet,’ she said, leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the usual sound of whoever she was kissing freezing to death from the inside out, but the sound never came. Instead we just casually made out.

Eventually though, Killer Frost noticed. ‘What the fuck?’ She questioned, pulling away and staring at me in complete shock. ‘Why aren’t you… no one has ever…’ She instantly went back in and kissed me again, this time passionately holding it for thirty seconds.

She pulled away again. ‘How are you doing that?’ She questioned in a way that almost suggested she wasn’t trying to kill me a minute earlier. ‘I haven’t kissed anyone in years!’ She exclaimed happily, diving in to kiss me again.

‘This is the real reason why I’m here,’ I said once she pulled away. ‘The person I work for has a proposition for you,’ I said.

‘Proposition?’ She questioned, rubbing her hands along my chest.

‘I’m immune to your kiss of death,’ I said. ‘And the antidote I have, my boss has more.’

‘Could that work for me?’ She questioned.

‘Well technically speaking, no, it wouldn’t cure you, but it would mean you could kiss and… well whatever you want with anyone you give the antidote to,’ I said, watching her expression.

‘You can even…’ Killer Frost said, gesturing toward her crotch.

‘Sure,’ I said, as if I hadn’t really thought about it. ‘That’s a part of it.’

‘Who do you work for?’ She questioned, a new look in her eyes.

‘Someone very rich,’ I said. ‘And they won’t just stop here, if you work with us, we can one day cure you,’ I said.

‘Really?’ She questioned.

‘All you have to do is, let me go and well stop working for bad guys and robbing banks,’ I said and then looked around the room full of money. ‘Or at least just rob places like this.’

Killer Frost looked like she might laugh and cry at the same time. ‘I can certainly do the second thing…’ She said. ‘The only reason I’m doing any of this is to find a cure,’ she said. ‘But I can’t let you go… I only freeze, I don’t unfreeze.’

I smirked. ‘Oh, that’s not what I meant,’ I said, as I clicked my heels together, immediately setting off a reaction in my hands that melted the ice. ‘I meant don’t kill me after I do that.’

Killer Frost smiled as I walked passed her, heading toward the exit. ‘If we leave now, we shouldn’t run into any trouble-’ Suddenly an ice blast blew passed me and froze the vault door shut. ‘What the fuck?’

‘We don’t have to leave right this second do we?’ Frost questioned, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward her.

I looked into her eyes, and immediately knew where this was going. ‘I suppose not,’ I said. ‘What did you have in mind?’

‘Well,’ she said, stroking my arm as we walked closer to each other. ‘I wanted to thank you for helping me,’ she said, leaning in and kissing me again.

‘You don’t have to,’ I said as she kissed down my neck.

‘Do you know how long it is since I’ve had a cock in me?’ She questioned as she pulled herself down to her knees. ‘You could have helped me with my shopping and I’d want to suck your dick,’ she said, unzipping my pants and pulling out my cock.

‘Well I wouldn’t want to stand in your way,’ I said, looking down as the blue haired beauty took my hardening cock in her mouth, happily sucking it as it grew between her lips.

‘Whoa,’ I said, the tingling sensation of the coldness of her breath running up my cock to my spine. ‘This is amazing,’ I said as she grasped my balls and bobbed on my hardening cock.

Soon my cock was completely hard and she could no longer fit the entire thing in her mouth, instead managing a mere half of it. ‘Mmm,’ she moaned, her mouth now completely full of cock, her cold tongue sliding up and down as she sucked.

I ran my hands through her hair as she massaged my balls, the coldness of her touch making every inch feel even more sensitive. ‘Jesus!’ I exclaimed, gripping her head tight and lightly bucking my hips.

I grabbed her cheek and smiled as she continued to blow me, eyes full of joy as she looked up at me. ‘I fucking missed this,’ she exclaimed as she momentarily pulled my cock from her mouth.

‘Don’t stop,’ I begged, shoving my cock back in her mouth.

She giggled as she sucked my cock down again, tickling my balls with one hand and jerking my cock with the other. ‘Fuck yes!’ I moaned, closing my eyes and looking upwards as I gripped her head and face harder.

‘No wonder you miss it, you’re a goddamned expert at it,’ I exclaimed, bucking my hips and lightly fucking her face as she sucked my cock down.

She moaned heavily as I face fucked her, eyes still closed as I attempted to deep throat her. ‘God!’ I moaned, feeling a tension rising. ‘I think I’m gonna cum!’

Suddenly she pulled away. ‘No way,’ she exclaimed, letting go of my cock and standing up. ‘I’m not done with you yet!’

She immediately shoved me hard, letting me fall on my ass. ‘Fuck!’ I exclaimed a she ripped open her blue spandex, revealing her clean shaven, soaking wet cunt.

‘I needed to have this in my pussy,’ she moaned as she lowered her ice cold cunt over my cock.

‘Ahhh!’ I exclaimed in surprised pleasure, her pussy juices were as cold as the Arctic Circle.

‘No one has ever fucked me like this before,’ she said as she placed her hands on my shoulders, my cock now fully inside her as she sat on my lap. ‘How is it?’

‘Fucking amazing!’ I exclaimed, as I gripped her waist.

‘How’s this?’ She questioned as she bucked up and down on my cock.

I grunted passionately, gripping her waist as tight as I could as she rode my cock. ‘So fucking good!’ I exclaimed, gripping her skinny waist tighter as smirked at me.

‘Guess it’s like riding a bike,’ She said, a smug look on her face as she rapidly rode my cock, clenching my shoulders tight.

‘You got that right,’ I said looking at her huge tits, still trapped in her blue spandex.

I reached forward and ripped through the spandex, letting free her tits. ‘Getting a bit cocky huh?’ She questioned as I gawked at her tits, which had perfect tiny, pink (slightly blue) nipples as they bounced up and down.

‘Couldn’t resist,’ I said as I grabbed them, squeezing them in my hands as she continued to ride me.

I gripped her nipples and tightly pinched them. ‘Ahh!’ She moaned in pleasure, smirking at me as I bucked my hips upwards.

‘Yeah, fuck me!’ She exclaimed as I gripped her tits even harder. 

I shoved my face between her tits, wrapping my arms around her and rapidly pulling her up and down on my cock. ‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’ She moaned.

I pulled her up and pushed her backwards so she was on her back. ‘I don’t know where you got this reputation as an ice queen,’ I joked as I shoved my cock into her again.

She kept her legs wrapped around me and I held my hands on her tits, using them to balance myself as I pounded her in the missionary position. ‘I would have no idea,’ she laughed, moaning hard as I continued to ram her.

‘Goddamn it this pussy feels so fucking good,’ I exclaimed, reaching down and kissing her on the lips as we fucked.

‘You don’t feel too bad yourself,’ she said, smiling as we made out.

‘Your eyes are fucking gorgeous,’ I said, looking into her deep blue eyes and kissing her forehead, continuing to fuck her as my hands grabbed her face.

‘Fuck me harder!’ She begged, as I gave her deep eye contact.

I held onto her cheeks and began to seriously pound her pussy. ‘Ohhh fuck!’ She moaned as I rapidly rushed in and out of her. ‘God fucking yes!’ She moaned, our eyes couldn’t tear apart from each other.

‘Fuck!’ She moaned, eyes still locked as I brought her closer and closer to finishing.

‘Cum baby!’ I exclaimed, now pushing my cock to its limit. ‘Cum!’

‘Ahh!’ She moaned loudly. ‘Yeeesss!’ She practically screamed.

Suddenly she squirted ice cold juice all over my cock and I knew the deed was done. ‘Thank you,’ she sighed, practically tearing up.

‘I’m not done yet,’ I said, pulling out and flipping her onto her stomach.

‘You earnt it,’ she said, barely able to catch her breath as I ripped through even more spandex, revealing her perfect ass cheeks.

She attempted to pull herself up onto all fours but I pushed her down again, insisting she stay on the ground for this. ‘Stay down,’ I said, slightly lifting her up by the knees so her tits and face were still pressed against the floor.

‘Yes sir,’ she said, waiting patiently for me to shove my cock inside.

‘Fuck!’ She exclaimed as I dug my dick deep into her cunt, gripping her ass cheeks as I did so.

I began to thrust hard into her, the pleasure of her ass cheeks slapping against my pelvis sending shivers up my spine. ‘Yes!’ I exclaimed, as I gripped her tighter.

‘Come on!’ Frost begged. ‘Cum in me baby!’

I smirked and looked down at her as she turned to look back at me. ‘Take it,’ I exclaimed, roughly fucking her from behind.

‘Ohh yeah baby!’ She moaned. ‘Give it to me!’

I rammed her harder, feeling like I was going to cum at any second. ‘Beg for it!’ I exclaimed, pounding her as hard as I could, my body practically rubber banding off hers.

‘Give it to me!’ She repeated as I started to feel the pressure mounting.

‘Fuck!’ I exclaimed as I pulling out, jerking my cock off and aiming it at her ass cheeks. ‘Yes! Fuck! Yes!’ I moaned as I came hard all over her bubbly cheeks.

‘Wow,’ Frost moaned as I fell down backwards after every last bit of cum at been excavated from my cock.

‘Yeah,’ I said, panting heavily as I watched her roll over and sit up.

‘Want to get out of here?’ Frost joked as she crossed her legs.

‘I…’ I looked around for a moment. ‘Can I ask you a question?’

‘Sure,’ she said.

‘Do you know what Penguin’s deal with Great White Shark is?’ I asked. ‘Why has he beefed up security so much anyway?’

‘Oh,’ Frost said. ‘Well apparently Ra’s Al Ghul and Lex Luthor are planning some sort of weapons trade of on Thanksgiving in Metropolis and Great White Shark and Penguin are the middle men,’ she explained.

‘Ra’s and Lex working together?’ I said. ‘That can’t be good.’

She nodded. ‘I don’t know about Ra’s, but from what I understand Lex is going to unleash whatever this weapon is on Christmas,’ she said.

‘Frost,’ I started.

‘You can call me Caitlin,’ she interjected.

‘Caitlin,’ I corrected. ‘Do you think you could stay working for Penguin? If he’s working for Luthor, you would be a valuable asset to have.’

Frost considered it for a moment. ‘As long as I get that cure, I don’t care what I have to do.’

‘Sure,’ I said, grabbing a tin of five capsules from my belt. ‘There’s five in here, so use them wisely.’

She laughed. ‘As you’ve seen today, I’m definitely going to need a refill.’

After our meeting, I smashed through the ice on the vault door and took out any guards that would see Frost in her venerable state on the way to where she kept a spare uniform. After that I met up with Huntress back at our vantage point outside the back entrance of the lounge.

‘Get anything good?’ I asked as I approached her, she looked a little rattled.

‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘I’ll tell you at my safe house.’

‘Okay,’ I said and followed her as she led me through a path of rooftops until eventually letting me inside the skylight of one all the way across town.

‘Thanks for doing that,’ Huntress said once we were good and inside.

‘It’s seriously no problem,’ I said, fondly remembering doggy fucking Frost. ‘In fact, I actually have some intel for you,’ I said.

‘Really?’ She asked suspiciously.

‘Yeah,’ I said. ‘Maybe you can add it to what you found,’ I said as she walked me into her dining room.

‘Go ahead,’ she said.

‘Apparently Lex and Ra’s are in cahoots and are prepping some weapons trade in Metropolis in Thanksgiving,’ I said.

Huntress’s face dropped. ‘What?’

‘Yeah, and get this, Lex is planning some sort of an attack on Christmas!’ I exclaimed.

It went quiet for a moment, instead of praise or being told she already knew or something else I expected, instead she just quietly stared at me.

‘I think…’ Huntress started. ‘I need to a fucking shower!’

Huntress sprinted toward what I presumed was her bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. ‘What a the fuck was that?’ I asked myself as I waited.

Twenty minutes later, the shower finally turned off and Huntress stepped outside, except, it wasn’t Huntress, it was a woman who looked eerily similar to Selina Kyle, except much younger. ‘Will you help me take down these sons of bitches?’ She asked, a righteous fury having taken over her.

‘Yes,’ I said, staring at this drop dead gorgeous woman who was wearing nothing but a towel. ‘But I need to track down Harley first.’

‘I know where she is,’ Huntress said.

‘What?’ I exclaimed. ‘Where?’

‘First,’ she said, letting her towel drop to the floor, exposing her perfect hourglass body. ‘I need to fuck a real man.’


	5. Don't Fuck With Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huntress and Nightwing let of some steam, Harley's plan is set into motion and the Bat-Family is shaken by some unwanted news.

‘This is… this is certainly something,’ the red hooded man mused as he stared at the laptop screen.

The laptop was sitting in amongst a desk covered in electrical equipment, all of which, from afar seemed to just be random garbage, but to him, all had purpose. The hooded man’s name was Anarky, and he was not alone in his workshop, standing behind him was the owner of the laptop; Harley Quinn.

‘Do ya think you can do it?’ Harley asked, she was now wearing a naughty nurse outfit.

Anarky stared at Harley through her reflection in the laptop screen. ‘It shouldn’t be too difficult,’ he said, now beginning to type code. ‘What you want me to do though, could put me in a bad place with a lot of people.’

‘So what, we’re bad guys right?’ Harley said, smirking crazily at the hooded man.

‘I’m not like you,’ Anarky said, somewhat annoyed. ‘I actually respect Batman, even though he doesn’t take it far enough.’

‘So will you do it or not?’ Harley asked impatiently.

Anarky narrowed his eyes and continued to look at Harley’s reflection for a moment, in a way Harley suspected was lustfully. ‘I’ll do it,’ he said, smirking. ‘But I’ll need something in return.’

Harley rolled her eyes, having been through this enough times already. ‘Fine,’ she said, as she undid her top and revealed her huge pale tits to the young man, his back still to her.

‘Whoa,’ he said, finally turning away from the laptop as he slowly swivelled his chair to face her, a dumbstruck look replacing the smirk on his face.

Harley grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. ‘You can fuck me however you want, that’s what you want right?’ she said.

Anarky looked down at his hands which were groping Harleys’ massive jugs and then quickly back up to her face, clearly at a loss for words. ‘What are you? A virgin or something?’ Harley questioned as she stared into his blank expression. ‘This might actually be fun!’ She said pulling his face towards her and shoving it into her bosom. ‘I’ve never made someone into a man before!’ She exclaimed in glee.

Anarky’s hands dropped to his sides. ‘Hmmppf!’ Anarky exclaimed, voice muffled by Harley’s huge pale tits.

‘Come on!’ Harley squealed, as she reached down to unzip his jeans. ‘No need to be-’ But when Harley reached his crotch, she didn’t feel the hard cock she was expecting.

‘Hey!’ Harley exclaimed, boobs still pressed against Anarky’s face. ‘What gives?’

‘I’m gay!’ Anarky called out.

‘What?’ Harley said, looking down through her tits in confusion. ‘Then what did you want from me?’

‘Money,’ Anarky said. ‘Obviously I was expecting money.’

‘Oh…’ Harley said. ‘I guess I can… I can give you money,’ Harley said, somewhat deflated.

‘Great,’ Anarky said somewhat annoyed. ‘Now that that’s sorted… can you get your tits out of my face so I can get to work?’

***  
At Huntress’s Place  
***

‘I have to say,’ I said, staring at Huntress’s unbelievable body, still wet from the shower. ‘I wasn’t expecting you to say that.’

I couldn’t believe how incredible her body was. In fact, the only thing I could think of at the time that could match the shape of her body was the beauty of her face. She looked like a younger, and somehow hotter version of Selina Kyle, from her huge cat like eyes to her thick lips which at this time were positioned as a knowing smirk.

It almost seemed impossible how long I stared at her, taking in every inch of her body as the streams of water that ran down from her soaking wet hair reflected in the moonlight. For all I knew I spent hours taking in her gorgeous perfectly shaped breasts, round and enormous with just the right amount of sag.

I felt tempted to ask her to turn around so I could get a better view of her ass, from where I was standing I could tell it looked amazing. Everything about her felt other worldly, like she was carved by the gods themselves, built entirely for mans’ pleasure. ‘And tonight,’ I thought to myself, unsure if I was being lead more by actual lust or the toxins in my system. ‘The pleasure is all mine.’

‘Are you from the past?’ I questioned as I examined her soaking wet, neatly trimmed pussy.

Huntress grinned. ‘No,’ she said, moving towards me. ‘Why do you ask that?’

‘You just look a lot like someone I know but… younger,’ I said as she stopped, inches away from me.

She grabbed me by the chin and lifted it up until I was looking her in the eyes once more. ‘If I told you who I was, or where I came from, you wouldn’t believe me,’ Huntress said, closing her eyes and kissing me deeply on the lips.

‘Try me,’ I said once our lips parted, barely an inch away from each other.

‘If it’s all the same to you,’ Huntress said, as she brought her hands down to my belt and quickly undid it. ‘I’d rather fuck first and answer questions later.’

‘I’ll try to contain my curiosity,’ I said, kissing down her neck as she pulled my pants down, letting my cock go free.

I squeezed her glorious bosoms in my hands for a moment, thumbing at her perfect nipples as she groped my dick. ‘I think I know where you came from,’ I said, as I pressed my face between her massive jugs.

Huntress laughed, stroking my cock with her soft hands. ‘Go on,’ she said, gripping my dick. ‘I’ll give you one more guess before you shut the fuck up and fuck me.’

I could barely hear her; my face was resting snugly between her breasts. ‘You’re a clone,’ I said. ‘You’ve got the DNA of Catwoman and Wonder Woman inside you,’ I said, kissing her tits while I continued to grope them.

Huntress looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face. ‘Clone?’ She said in shock. ‘Really?’ She continued while taking her free hand and pulling me up by my chin out of her bosom. ‘You get one guess and you go right to clone?’

‘Well,’ I said, hands still firmly pressed against her chest. ‘I mean, it’s not like clones don’t exist…’ I was embarrassed, the more I thought about it, the stupider and possibly offensive my guess seemed.

Huntress rolled her eyes and continued to hold her grip on my chin, and on my cock. ‘Now that we’ve got that out of the way, I believe we had a deal,’ she said stroking my cock again. ‘I believe you’re supposed to shut the fuck up and fuck me,’ she said.

I nodded silently and released my hands from her tits, moving them down to grip her unbelievably perfect heart shaped ass. ‘Don’t go too easy,’ she said as I pulled her closer to me by her ass, while she simultaneously directed my cock toward her pussy.

I smiled and closed my eyes, kissing her softly on the lips as my cock slowly entered her. ‘Oh!’ She moaned, her hand moving away from my chin and gripping my ass as I penetrated her.

He pussy was easily the tightest I’d been in for a long time, the way it felt as it consumed my dick was incredible. ‘Ahh!’ I moaned as she removed her hand from my cock and let it enter into her completely, until the two of us stood mostly naked, fused together at the hips and lips.

We were standing underneath her skylight, near the dining room of her studio apartment. ‘Fuck me,’ Huntress moaned as we continued to passionately make out. ‘Fuck me so hard I forget that last twelve hours ever happened,’ she said.

Not one to miss an order I quickly gripped her thighs in my hands and pulled them up so they were resting on my hips. ‘Yes!’ She moaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled herself up and down on my cock.

I continued to grip her as I bucked my hips, fucking her while standing as she arched backwards, beads of sweat or shower water glistening in the moonlight as she rode me. 

‘Take me to the bed!’ She begged as I continued to ram her.

I nodded and made to take a step to turn around, completely forgetting I had my pants wrapped around my ankles. ‘Fuck!’ I exclaimed as the two of us fell forward, my cock ramming hard into her as her dining table broke her fall. ‘Sorry,’ I said as she laid back onto the table.

‘Don’t apologise,’ she said, tightening her legs around my waist. ‘Just fuck me!’

I reached down and grabbed her godly tits in my hands, immediately bucking my hips, fucking her hard against the table. ‘Oh my!’ She exclaimed as I rammed her, roughly penetrating her soaking wet pussy. ‘Oh my fucking god!’ She bellowed.

I smirked to myself as I groped her breasts, pinching her nipples in my fingers while continuing to fuck her. ‘God I’m getting good at this,’ I thought to myself.

‘Ohhh!’ She exclaimed, eyes closed while I fucked her. ‘Squeeze em tighter!’ She begged.

I gripped her nipples in-between my finger and thumbs, roughly twisting them as I penetrated her harder. ‘Ahh fuck yes!’ She squealed, before biting her bottom lip.

‘Take me to the bed,’ she moaned eventually, clearly having had enough of this detour to the dining table.

I nodded and quickly reached down to my boots, undoing them and kicking them away before pulling off my leggings and discarding them. ‘There,’ I said as I looked back up, finding that Huntress had dug two fingers into her pussy while she was waiting for me.

I picked her up, one hand under her back and another under her knees, letting her finger fuck herself as I walked over to her bed. ‘Enjoy it while it lasts,’ I said, leaning down and kissing her nose as she furiously fingered herself.

Once we stood in front of her bed, I threw her onto it, smirking as she bounced backwards a little. ‘Come here,’ she said, smiling as she used her previously occupied fingers to gesture for me as I ripped off my shirt and gloves, throwing them to the side.

I climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her, gripping her by the wrists and pinning her down. ‘You are so fucking beautiful,’ I said as I kissed her mouth, shoving my tongue deep inside.

Huntress used her legs to wrap around my waist. ‘No no no, shh, no talking,’ she said as she pulled my waist closer to hers with her legs. ‘I just need you to fuck me right now,’ she begged, kissing me again and waiting for my cock to re-enter her.

I pushed my cock deep into her pussy again, continuing to kiss her as I penetrated. I kept my hands firmly wrapped around her wrists, pulling them above her head and pinning them together as I continued to fuck her. She moaned loudly into my mouth, even go so far as to bite my bottom lip to show me how much she was enjoying herself. I returned the favour by ploughing her even harder, causing her to basically scream down my throat.

I took her wrists and fit them together, making it possible for me to hold them in one hand. ‘God dammit,’ I moaned as I took a moment to breathe. I then pulled my free hand down and gripped her left tit, squeezing it tightly while I continued to fuck her.

‘Mmm,’ she moaned, smiling at me. ‘You really like those huh?’ She said, referring to her breasts.

‘What can I say?’ I asked rhetorically as I honked her tit. ‘I really like tits!’ Imagining for a moment how good it would feel to titfuck her.

‘You know,’ she said, while I continued to rail her. ‘I could very easily break free of this grip you’ve got here,’ she said, referring to the single hand I was using to hold down two of her arms.

‘Yeah,’ I said, bucking faster and watching as she began to writhe in passion. ‘I’m betting you probably don’t want to break free.’

I was right of course, she made no attempt to escape my grip instead she just moaned, her voice vibrating as she talked. ‘Fu-u-u-u-u-ck!’ She seethed, a tear coming to her eyes. ‘So-o-o-o-o fu-u-u-u-u-ucki-i-i-i-i-ing go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d!’

I pulled my hands off her wrists and tit and placed one on her collarbone and the other on her face, gripping both spots tight. ‘You feel so fucking good!’ I exclaimed, as her legs loosened and slid down to be more entwined to my own.

‘Fucking yes!’ Huntress exclaimed, scrunching her face up. ‘I’m gonna fucking cum!’ She bellowed through my hand, which was almost covering her mouth.

My collarbone bound hand threatened to choke her, but I didn’t dare, instead I just rammed her harder, pulling my knees up and really giving it to her. ‘Ye-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es!’ She exclaimed, eyes rolling into her head as I pounded her as hard as I could.

‘I just…’ she panted as I slowed down, knowing my job as done. ‘I just fucking came harder than…’ She continued to pant, sweat streaming down her face. ‘Harder than I’ve ever cum before,’ she eventually finished.

‘Now,’ I said as I stroked her face, sliding some of her still wet hair off it. ‘Now it’s my turn,’ I said, smirking and looking down at her tits, trying to decide if I wanted to finish on them or take her from behind.

I pulled my cock out of her and got up on my knees, still thinking about the decision as Huntress leaned over toward her bedside cabinet. ‘I think my decision has just been made for me,’ I thought to myself, taking my hand and gripping her ass cheek as she made to grab something from the cabinet.

‘You got that right,’ Huntress said, and before I knew it, she had flipped me over onto my back and had my wrist in her hands. ‘Sorry about this,’ she said as she handcuffed me to the bed frame. ‘I’m not finished yet,’ she said, as she cuffed my other hand.

I was too bewildered and horny to put up a fight, but as soon as I came back to my senses I started to panic. ‘Wait,’ I said, quickly shaking my wrists. ‘Are you seriously gonna kill me right now?” I exclaimed, cursing my increased sex drive and briefly wondering if Harley was behind this.

Huntress looked panicked. ‘Oh no no no!’ She said as she straddled my stomach. ‘I’m sorry, I meant I’m not done fucking you yet!’

I stopped the movement of my wrists and looked at her as she smiled at me nervously. ‘You could’ve warned a guy before you chained him to a bed,’ I said, half-seriously.

‘Would you have done it?” She questioned as she began grinding my cock between her ass cheeks.

She moved her ass up and down, sending waves of pleasure from my cock up to my brain. ‘I guess I wouldn’t have,’ I admitted, letting the feeling of her rump against my cock calm me down.

‘Now that I’ve got your trust,’ Huntress said, leaning down and pressing her jugs against my chest, kissing me softly on the cheek. ‘I think it’s only fair, I get to see your face.’

‘Wait,’ I said limply as she pulled my mask off, placing it on the bedside table. 

‘Relax,’ she said, placing her hands on my chest and gripping my pecs. ‘It’s only fair right?’

She removed her long wet hair from her chest and pulled it back behind her shoulders. ‘You make a good point,’ I said as she pulled her ass up, hovering her pussy over my cock.

Huntress smiled and lowered her pussy onto my cock, slowly letting her tight box engulf me. I moaned in pleasure once I was completely inside her, the tightness of her pussy was still shocking to me. How could a woman this good at fucking, have this tight a cunt? There was something otherworldly about her, something adding credence to my designed for sex theory.

‘Holy shit,’ I moaned as she rode me, bouncing on my cock while gripping my chest.

‘Yeah!’ She exclaimed, her eyes open as wide as they could manage. ‘You’re so big!’

I watched longingly as her huge breasts bounced in the air, making a loud slapping sound against her chest each time that she bucked. It was hypnotising how incredible they looked, covered in sweat and water, with nipples just begging to be suckled. A sight only matched by just how sexy her face looked, her bright white teeth clenched down on her thick pink bottom lip, and of course her gorgeous eyes that radiated in the moonlight.

‘I can’t even believe this is happening,’ I said as she leant forward, bringing her tits to my face a she bucked faster.

I took shook my head back and forth, motor boating her tits as she rode me. ‘Fu-u-uck Ye-e-s!’ I exclaimed as she jiggled her humungous bosom in my face. I poked my tongue out and licked them, eventually managing to secure a nipple in my mouth when she stopped jiggling.

‘Mmm,’ she moaned as I suckled on her tit. ‘Bite me!’ She exclaimed.

I bit down hard on her nipple, shaking my head from side to side as she moaned in absolute pleasure, immediately riding my cock even harder. ‘I think I’m gonna fucking cum again!’ She exclaimed as I treated her nipple like a chew toy.

‘Me too!’ I exclaimed, feeling a mounting pressure in my cock, knowing that soon I could release inside her beautiful pussy.

Suddenly though, she stopped and pulled her breasts away from my face. ‘No no no,’ she started as she pulled herself off my cock. ‘We can’t have that!’

‘Fuck!’ I moaned as she crawled up my body. ‘Please just let me cum!’ I exclaimed.

She was straddling my chest now and laughing, clearly loving the control she had over the situation. ‘How about this,’ she started, placing a finger on my chin. ‘You make me cum two more times and you can cum where ever and however you want.’

I closed my eyes in frustration, wondering if I could truly hold it for two more climaxes. ‘Okay,’ I said, reopening them again, knowing how I could at least get one out of the way. ‘Sit on my face.’

Her eyes lit up. ‘Those are the four words a woman waits for to hear her whole life!’ She joked as she placed her knees around my head and sopping wet cunt in my face.

‘Mppfff,’ I garbled, instantly getting right to work and poking my tongue in her pussy. 

‘Shh!’ She said, placing her hands on my skull. ‘Just eat.’

I sloppily poked my tongue in and out of her pussy, circling it around as she writhed in pleasure, gripping my skull harder with every passing second. Her pussy tasted so good I felt like it had to be bad for me, like it was sugar coated or something.

‘Yes!’ She moaned as I ate her out. ‘God dammit yes!’

I knew it wouldn’t take long to bring her to this point, after all, she was quite close before we made the change, I knew with one more move I’d be able to bring her to climax again. I began nudging her pussy with my nose as I tongue fucked her, adding that extra bit of stimulation while also letting my chin rub her as well.

She began cooing in pleasure, digging her nails into my skull. ‘Ahhhh!’ She moaned, basically fucking my face with her cunt. ‘Jesus fucking Christ!’ She bellowed as she came hard, squirting on my lips.

‘Oh my…’ She panted, climbing off my face and falling beside me. ‘I don’t know if I can…’ She looked like she’d just climbed a mountain in record time. ‘Is there such a thing as feeling too good?’ She questioned, leaning down and kissing my lips.

‘Let’s find out,’ I said as she began to lick her own juices off my face.

‘Yeah,’ she said, lust in her eyes. ‘Think you can handle me on your cock again?’

I had gotten a bit of a second wind thanks to the detour. ‘I could go all night,’ I said, raising my eyebrows and daring her to climb back on me.

She giggled and turned around, giving me a great view of her ass as she crawled toward my feet. ‘Not with the view I’m gonna give you,’ she said as she continued to crawl.

‘God you play dirty,’ I said as she climbed back up onto my cock, this time facing away from me.

‘Don’t act like you don’t love it,’ she laughed, knowing full well how balls to the wall amazing her body looked from behind.

I just stared at her, marvelling at the way her wet raven hair stuck to her back. She had a perfect hourglass body, her ass looked incredible like it was made in Photoshop. She looked too perfect to exist, like a cartoon come to life. And none of that held a candle to how she looked in motion, her perfect ten out of ten ass bouncing as she rode my cock. The mischievous look on her face as she turned back, feeling up her own body and licking her lips, almost forcing me to cum.

‘Try as hard as you want,’ I exclaimed a she gripped her breasts in her hands, still riding my cock. ‘I will get you to cum a third time before I do,’ I promised.

Huntress leant forward and placed her hands on my legs, popping her pussy like in a music video as fast as she could. ‘Come on baby!’ She exclaimed as she twerked on me. ‘Cum for me!’ She begged.

There was no way I was going to let that happen, a few minutes earlier I would’ve given anything to cum. But now, all I knew was that I had to win, and winning meant gritting my teeth and wading out the storm until she made herself cum again.

‘Fill me up baby!’ Huntress moaned, putting on the sexiest voice imaginable. ‘I know you want to!’

I couldn’t stand it, as strong as my resolve was, I was only a mere man. I knew though, if I was going to cum without winning, I would have to do it on my own terms.

‘Fuck this!’ I exclaimed, flexing my arms and pulling them as hard as I could together.

After a very little effort I managed to snap the chain from my left hand, leaving it free to reach out and grip her ass. ‘Holy shit!’ She yelled out, clearly surprised by my strength. ‘You could do that the whole time?’

I laughed and gripped her ass tighter, now bucking upwards into her. ‘I was taught to wait until the right moment to show my true strength,’ I said before immediately breaking the other hand cuff chain.

I reach forward and grabbed her by the tit. ‘Oh-oh-oh-oh fu-u-u-uck!’ Huntress moaned as I pulled her backwards so she was lying flat on my stomach, her legs still in the same spot. ‘Fucking hell!’

I bucked harder and harder upwards, switching between hard and fast and long slow massive launches. ‘Cum for me!’ I exclaimed, throwing her words back in her face.

I gripped her tits as hard as I could as I continued to thrust upwards. ‘I can’t… I can’t…’ I can’t!’ She started panting. ‘Take iiiiiiit!’ She screamed as she came hard again for the third time.

‘Fuck yes!’ I exclaimed and without giving her a chance to catch her breath, I immediately pushed her back forward so that she was on her hands and knees.

I readjusted my knees and immediately began thrusting into her, continuing to grip her breasts as I pounded her. She began moaning, begging for me to fuck her harder. I pulled her up by her tits so that her head rest against my shoulder, all the while ploughing into her with the most force I could muster.

‘Fuck!’ I bellowed, unable to contain myself.

I quickly came hard into her pussy, kissing the side of her mouth passionately as I emptied my cock into her. ‘Ohmygod!’ She panted, turning her head to kiss me full on the lips. ‘That’s fucking, you are a fucking machine!’ She let out.

I began laughing. ‘Holy shit,’ I exclaimed, pulling my cock out and falling backwards onto her bed. ‘I can’t believe I pulled that off!’

‘Truly an amazing feat,’ she said as she fell to the side, a broad smile pasted on her face.

I wiped my brow and rested my head against her pillow. ‘So,’ I panted, watching as she crawled up to lay her head on my chest. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Where did you learn to fuck like that?’ Huntress said, kissing me on the cheek softly.

‘Would you believe me if I told you I used to date an alien?’ I said as I looked into her eyes, a smug grin appearing on my face.

Huntress looked surprised. ‘Are we talking alien like Kyptonian alien or something weirder like with tentacles or five heads or something?’ She questioned, half-jokingly.

‘Don’t dodge the question,’ I said, running my cuffed hands through her hair. ‘What do I call you besides Huntress.’

‘My name is…’ Huntress started, looking beside herself. ‘My name is Helena Wayne.’

My eyes widened in shock. ‘Bruce has another kid we didn’t know about?’ I exclaimed. 

Suddenly the impact of such an event dawned on me, had I just fucked Bruce’s daughter? Did her know about her? Would I have to tell him about her? If he did know about her, would he ever forgive me for fucking her? Every possible variant of Bruce finding out I had sex with his daughter began running through my mind, and every single one of them ended with me being even more ex-communicated from the family than I already was.

‘No!’ Helena said, place her hands on my chest, trying to calm me down. ‘I mean… I am Bruce Wayne’s daughter but… not your Bruce Wayne’s daughter,’ she said, trying to explain the situation.

I stared at her with a face that read both panic and confusion. ‘What does that even mean?’ I asked.

Helena looked away for what seemed like a long time, when she turned back, the expression on her face was deathly serious and after a deep sigh she spoke. ‘I come from another Earth,’ she started. ‘An Earth from a parallel universe,’ Helena explained. ‘On that Earth, I am the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, on our world, they were two of the greatest heroes that ever lived.’

I closed my eyes for a moment, slowly working it all out in my mind. This wasn’t the first time I’d ever heard of an alternate Earth, I’d heard from Barry about his journeys into alternate dimensions, but that didn’t mean this still wasn’t a lot to take in.

Eventually I reopened my eyes, deciding to at least pretend I believed what Helena was telling me, if only to gather more information. ‘Why are you here?’ I asked, and then rephrased. ‘Are you lost, trapped or on a mission?’

Helena seemed momentarily happy I’d chosen to trust her but her face went grave when she answered my questioned with another question. ‘Have you ever heard of Apokalips?’ Helena asked, searching my eyes for recognition.

‘You mean, the end of days?’ I asked. ‘From the bible?’

Helena looked at me crestfallen. ‘Sort of,’ she said.

‘Somewhere in this universe, on a planet called Apocalips, there exists a villain, his name is… they call him Darkseid,’ Helena said, she looked frightened to even utter his name. ‘This villain, all he wants is to destroy, he wants to humiliate planets and the heroes that live on them,’ she continued. ‘He came to my Earth and our Justice League fought him… our Superman was dead within minutes.’

‘Jesus…’ I said, looking at her in shock.

Her words started to come out shaky as she spoke. ‘That was before he brought down his army… we didn’t stand a chance, the only two surviving members, my father and our Earth’s Flash knew it too, so they devised a way to send us back in time to warn every one of the incoming war,’ she said, anger seeping into her words. ‘But they fucked up, it became obvious to us that not only were we sent back in time, but we were on another Earth entirely.’

‘How long?’ I questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder in hope that I’d somehow be able to console her. ‘How long do we have to stop this from happening?’

‘Well,’ Helena said, looking me in the eyes, a vague hopelessness I them. ‘It happens five years from now on our Earth, but, it could be different here.’

‘Do you know he will definitely come here?’ I questioned, brushing her now mostly dry hair from her face.

Helena nodded. ‘Unless he doesn’t exist in this dimension, he will come.’ 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. ‘Who’s we?’ I questioned, looking around the apartment as if expecting to suddenly see a third person. ‘You said you came here with someone else.’

‘She lives in Metropolis,’ she said. ‘She is the daughter of our Earth’s Superman and Wonder Woman.’

‘You mean that new hero… Power Girl I think they call her, she’s from your Earth as well,’ I questioned, I’d assumed she was yet another clone of Superman.

‘Yeah,’ Helena said, smiling as she thought of her friend. ‘She’s a little bit… she’s a very different kind of girl to me.’ 

I’d seen pictures of her extremely revealing costume before, and yeah, based solely on that it would be safe to say Helena has a very different set of values. 

‘Does this deal, the Lex Luthor and Ra’s Al Ghul deal… does this tie in to the future?’ I asked.

Helena sat up, bringing the sheet along with her to cover her breasts as she spoke. ‘Maybe,’ she said. ‘We can’t know for sure until we actually stop it.’

I thought about it all for a moment, trying to weigh up how crazy her story sounded against how terrible it would be if it were true. If I trusted her and let her into my life, joined her on her mission, I could be burnt and no one would pity me, it is the craziest sounding story. On the other hand, if I didn’t trust her and let the world fall to ruins… there would be no way I could live with myself. Not to mention that there was a little something else floating around my system, making decisions for me, what if I was letting my libido alter my judgement.

Eventually I decided to just go with my gut. ‘I’m going to trust you,’ I said. ‘If you’re telling the truth and you really are a Wayne, even on an alternate Earth, then the only question I have to ask is… when do we start?’ I asked, sitting up myself and placing my hand on her shoulder.

‘First things first,’ Helena said, a genuine smile appearing on her face. ‘I made a promise, I help you take down Harley, and then right after that, we stop this deal.’

I smirked and brought her closer to me. ‘Well,’ I said as I gave her a peck on the cheek. ‘You’d better give me the keys to these,’ I said, holding up my shackled hands.

***

An hour later we were both suited up and standing on the roof of the apartment building where Harley was supposedly holed up. ‘So,’ Helena said as we scanned the area. ‘What is Dad like on this Earth?’

‘Dad?’ I said, momentarily confused. ‘Oh Bruce? Yeah, he’s asshole,’ I said.

Helena laughed. ‘That must be the one thing that ties every universe together,’ she joked. ‘Bruce Wayne is an asshole.’

‘What else is different?’ I asked.

‘Lots of things,’ Helena said. ‘Lots of little things.’

‘Was there a Nightwing on your Earth?’ I asked, turning to look at Helena’s beautiful face in the moonlight, at least the bottom half anyway.

‘Yeah but…’ Helena smiled at me. ‘He wore a red suit and… he’s not as handsome.’

‘Red?’ I exclaimed. ‘That’s weird.’

‘He was a bit of a weirdo,’ Helena said. ‘Can’t blame him though, after Dick died… Jason just couldn’t take it, he kept thinking it should have been him.’

‘On your Earth, I’m dead and Jason is Nightwing?’ I questioned.

Helena nodded. ‘I understand that on this Earth, Jason died, so that would make you... Dick Grayson?’ She said, clearly having known who was this whole time.

I nodded. ‘Except… well Jason’s not actually dead on this Earth, I mean… he died, but Ra’s Al Ghul brought him back to life with the Lazarus Pit.’

‘What the hell is a Lazarus Pit?’ Helena questioned.

I looked at her bewildered. ‘You have a Ra’s Al Ghul but no pit?’ I questioned. ‘How does he stay immortal?’

‘Father says that is achieved through blood magic,’ Helena said. ‘Every person Ra’s kills extends his life.’

‘Wait,’ I said grabbing Helena by the shoulder focusing as hard as I could. ‘Did you hear that?’

‘Shit,’ Helena said as the two of us slid down the fire escape. ‘We’ll have to play catch up later.’

‘How do you know this is Harley’s place anyway?’ I questioned as we quickly sprinted to the right level.

‘I’ve personally seen her come in and out of here multiple times,’ Helena said as we continued to climb down. ‘If someone is here, trust me it’s her,’ she said as we stopped climbing.

We were standing right outside the window to the apartment. ‘I can’t see any movement inside,’ I said as I scanned the apartment. ‘Want to have a look around anyway?’

‘Let’s do it,’ Helena said as we both climbed into the window.

‘Be careful,’ I said as we quietly entered the apartment. ‘I don’t know about your Earth, but our Harley is completely fucking insane.’ I said as we looked around.

The entire apartment was covered in graffiti, all over the walls were crude spray painted drawings of people having sex. As we walked around we noticed that in the middle of the room was a table. The two of us walked towards it and suddenly loud sounds of sexual moaning echoed throughout the room, followed by maniacally laughter. Each time we would get to the laughter, the sexual moans would begin again.

‘Those moans sound like Harley,’ Helena said as approached the table. ‘Why would she play this?’

‘Yeah,’ I said, knowing full well the meaning of the moans. ‘Told you, she’s fucking crazy.’

On the table in the centre of the room was a closed laptop with the words ‘For Baby Bats,’ spray painted on it in red paint.

The moaning grew louder. ‘I guess this is for me then,’ I said as I scanned the laptop for bombs. ‘It’s clean.’

I looked at Helena and opened it up, finding a blank screen. ‘Turn it on,’ Helena said, looking uncomfortable with the loudness of the moans as she watched me press the power button.

‘I’m trying,’ I said, as I continued to try and turn the laptop on.

‘Well this is stupid,’ Helena said as we stared at the blank laptop.

‘I know someone who can turn it on,’ I said, thinking about the only move I could make. ‘But it’s going to be painful,’ I said.

‘Who?’ Helena questioned. ‘My ex-girlfriend,’ I said.

‘Zatanna?’ Helena asked. 

‘Uhh…’ I had never met Zatanna once in my life, but I had seen pictures and I thought momentarily that other Earth me deserved a high five. ‘No…’

Helena looked uncomfortable. ‘Should I just… should we meet back at the apartment?’ Helena asked.

‘That’s probably for the best,’ I said, kissing her. ‘She’s not exactly the most welcoming person.’

***

‘Are you joking right now?’

‘I… uh’

‘The first complete sentence you say to me in five years is to ask me for a favour?’

She glared at me, the coldness in her voice proved that showing her this might have been a mistake.

‘How have you been?’ I smirked sheepishly with a shrug, attempting to undercut the awkwardness with humour.

Barbara gave a tired sigh and shot me a judgemental look. ‘What’s it for anyway?’ She asked.

I could tell by the look her face she as in no mood for jokes. ‘It’s ah…’ I couldn’t believe I was going to say this. ‘It’s a secret.’

‘Are you fucking serious Dick?’ She said. ‘It’s a secret?’

‘Sometimes…’ I said and then in spite of myself I began to quote Bruce. ‘Sometimes there are things only I need to know.’

‘I can’t believe you just…’ Barbara furrowed her brow and looked down at the ground. ‘That type of thinking is why you left us in the first place and now you just…’ 

I realised I’d made a grave mistake, I could take angering Barbara, but as I looked into her eyes I could tell she’s moved passed being angry. She was hurt, and that I couldn’t take. ‘Look,’ I said. ‘It has to do with Harley Quinn… I went to take her down the other day and she got the jump on me, I need to track her down.’

‘Got the jump on you?’ Barbara questioned, still not looking back up at me. ‘How?’

‘I got sloppy, I thought… well I haven’t faced her as much as you and Tim,’ I said, trying my best to both assuage her betrayal and continue to dance around the truth. ‘I should have waited for you.’

‘Hmm,’ Barbara said, looking at me finally with stern eyes. ‘Fine,’ she said. ‘I’ll have a look.’

Barbara spent the next few minutes tinkering around with the laptop, the more she worked on it, the more it seemed to calm her down. In fact, she was so calm that for a moment we were even able to engage in civil conversation, mostly just small talk, but still, it felt good to not be at each other’s throats.

‘How are the Titans?’ Barbara questioned after a few minutes of surface level chit chat.

I looked at her strangely. ‘They’re fine, I haven’t spoken to them much since getting back here to be honest,’ I said, hoping she didn’t talk about who I suspected she would talk about.

‘Really?' Barbara said, continuing to focus on the laptop. ‘Not even Starfire?’

There it was, the elephant in the room so to speak. ‘Barbara…’ I said, annoyed that she’d purposefully brought up something that would disturb our peace.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, still not facing me.

‘Look,’ I said, trying to choose my words delicately. ‘Kori and I…’ I attempted. ‘We’re just teammates and even that, well it may not be for long.’

Barbara stopped what she was doing and turned to actually look at me. ‘What does that mean?’

‘I’ve been thinking about, maybe coming back to Gotham and… the Titans, we’re all getting older, Cyborg and Raven might be joining the League,’ I said, searching Barbara’s eyes for some kind of reaction. ‘Beast Boy has been talking about starting a new team,’ I continued.

‘What about the Teen Titans?’ Barbara asked, trying to hide what looked like happiness in her face.

‘I’m not a teen anymore,’ I laughed. ‘Maybe it’s time for the mantle to be taken by the next generation.’

Suddenly from behind me, footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs. ‘Speaking of which,’ Barbara said, looking over my shoulder.

‘What’s going on here?’ Tim asked as he approached.

Barbara turned back to her work, having suddenly been brought to reality. ‘This is a laptop that Dick retrieved from Harley’s lair, I’m trying to turn it on,’ Barbara explained as she turned back around to behind tinkering with it again.

‘No,’ Tim said as he sat down on one of the desks. ‘I meant, what’s the deal with you two talking and not trying to kill each other?’

‘Yes, I have to say for a moment I thought we’d gone back in time,’ Alfred said as he followed Tim into the open work space.

‘Or at least into an alternate dimension,’ Tim added, forcing a laugh.

‘No we’re still firmly in this reality,’ Barbara said, turning back and continuing to tinker with the laptop, the tone in her voice turning cold again. ‘With the added bonus of Dick having secrets now.’

I glared at Tim for a moment and he reacted with a bemused shrug. ‘How far off are you from turning it on?’ I asked, trying my best to get back to the level of civility we were at mere moments earlier.

Barbara tinkered with a screwdriver for a moment. ‘Should turn on right about… now,’ she said and almost immediately the black screen turned white.

‘Hey ya there baby bats!’ Harley said, appearing on the screen. ‘Thought I’d personally thank ya for the other night, I hope it meant as much to you as it did me!’ She exclaimed, looking crazy as ever.

The group turned and looked at me, I just shrugged, hoping she wouldn’t explain anymore. ‘I’ll always remember how you told me you wanted to fuck my slut mouth!’ Harley moaned as she began simulating oral sex as she stared directly into the camera.

‘I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did,’ Harley exclaimed, now rubbing her breasts almost letting her nipples show. ‘I enjoyed it so much in fact, that I filmed a keepsake,’ she said, before winking at the screen.

Suddenly the screen changed and what looked like security footage of me roughly fucking Harley appeared on the screen. ‘This is my favourite part coming up,’ Harley said after a few minutes of the four of us watching in silence. I was now straddling Harley’s stomach and jerking my cock furiously. I dared not look anywhere but directly forward at the video as I came all over her, and continued not to move even as the video went black.

The four of us sat in silence, as the video repeated again from the beginning. ‘Oh… and just so you know, I thought it would be nice if we could share this memory with everybody, so by turning this computer on, you’ve uploaded it onto the world wide web for all to see!’ She said, giggling as she talked.

I stood up and walked away as she continued to talk, unable to continue watching. I looked back at the three and realised they too had stopped watching. Harley kept talking over the top of the lurid scene, but I couldn’t hear what she was saying, all I could hear was the silence from my three comrades, the beating of my heart and vague sounds of bats, deep in the save.

Eventually, someone spoke. ‘Dick…’ It was Tim.

‘Master Grayson I…’ Alfred attempted.

‘You need to leave,’ Barbara said, there was a tone of finality in her voice that sent shivers down my spine.

In front of me I watched Alfred and Tim turn to look at a very stern and very clearly pissed off Barbara in shock. ‘I…’ I attempted.

‘You just need to get the fuck out of here,’ Barbara said, her words were poison tipped. ‘I can’t believe after… and you… and we… you wouldn’t… but her?’ Barbara was talking near nonsense, like she was driven mad by how upset and disgusted she was with me.

‘Yeah,’ Tim said, gritting his teeth. ‘I think it would be best if you did leave.’

I stared blankly at his face, he was very clearly trying to hold it together. ‘Alfred,’ I said, turning to the man who had been a father to me, even more than Bruce and my own father had.

Alfred held my gaze, he knew that I wasn’t in my right mind when I made that video. ‘That’s not for me to say Master Grayson,’ Alfred said eventually. ‘Master Wayne left you in charge of the cave.’

I nodded and looked at the other two, clearly they wouldn’t follow my orders anymore. ‘Fine,’ I said, turning and walking towards my bike. ‘I don’t want to fuck anyone’s live up more than I already have,’ I said, watching tears well up in Barbara’s eyes. ‘I’ll take down Harley and after that, I leave Gotham forever.’

With that I turned around and walked toward my bike, briskly climbing aboard it and leaving the bat-cave. ‘God fucking dammit!’ I yelled at the top of my lungs once I was finally out on the open road. ‘That fucking bitch!’ I yelled. ‘She knew! She knew about the toxin!’ I continued to yell into my helmet, as I skirted, driving recklessly fast down the mountain road.

‘Harley and Ivy must have planned it together,’ I thought to myself. ‘Ivy gives me the toxin, Harley seduces me and send the video to the world… wait, Ivy only went after me because of Selina… was she in on it too?’ I continued to think, my mind racing faster than I was. ‘Selina, Pamela, Harley… why? What did they have to gain?’

***  
At Arkham Asylum  
***

The faint sound of maniacal laughter could be heard all through the asylum, swallowing up the corridors as it travelled from door to door, somehow getting louder the further it travelled until eventually it’s sound was replaced by a louder one. 

‘What the fuck?’ An Arkham inmate by the name of Victor Zsasz said as the familiar buzz that signalled the opening of a cell door repeated infinitely throughout the asylum.

Immediately after this, all of the cell doors in all of the asylum opened in unison. ‘Ha ha ahahahahaha…’ Victor couldn’t contain his laugher as he slowly walked out of his cell.

To his left he looked and saw all his fellow inmates doing the same thing. To his right, passed even more of his asylum bound brethren stood a single guard, who’s eyes looked like they might explode from pure shock.

‘Jesus fucking Christ!’ The guard screamed as the mob of lunatics began to storm him. ‘What the hell is fucking going on!’

Instantly they had completely swarmed him and all that he left behind was a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the hospital. The echo travelled further and further down the asylum corridors until eventually it could be heard all the way in the low-priority wing of the famous hospital.

A woman, who had already left her cell smiled when she heard it. ‘Better get to work,’ she said, practically skipping down the corridors, the far off death cries, combined with the asylum wide alarm seemingly playing like some sort of sick soundtrack to her joy.

On the way to her destination, she had to make a pit stop. ‘Well this is perfect,’ she thought to herself as she approached the reception desk where they took every inmates personal belongings as they came into the asylum. It was completely abandoned, not even fifteen minutes into the riot and the lower level employees had already fled.

It wasn’t hard for her to find what she was looking for; a purple suit. ‘And while I’m here,’ she said aloud, glancing at her own belongings. ‘I really do hate these prison jumpsuits,’ she said as she pulled the grey jumpsuit off and let it drop to the ground, revealing to no one her perfect body. In no time at all she put on her white and pink bustier, gloves and boots as well as her pink thong and mask. ‘One final touch,’ she said as she clipped her bunny ears to her head, letting her white flowing hair run through it.

‘Alright,’ she said, admiring herself in the cracked window. ‘Let’s get the boss.’

She carried the suit all the way back across the asylum, on the way, she looked up at various screens and watched Harley Quinn get fucked by Nightwing. ‘Thank you,’ she said as she dipped into a beheaded security guards’ pockets as she made it to her destination, pulling a set of keys out and unlocking the door.

Inside sat the Joker, a lanky pale faced man with a constant smile attached to his face. ‘It’s about time you showed up,’ The green haired psychopath said as he continued to sit on the floor, his arms wrapped in a plain white strait-jacket overall as the woman walked into his cell. ‘I thought rabbits were supposed to be quick.’

‘I’m sorry sir,’ she said as she ripped open his jacket. ‘I got a bit distracted.’

The Joker smirked, giving her a look that suggested forgiveness as she threw his jacket to the ground, exposing his naked body. ‘I thought you were going to leave me here,’ he said as he stood up, the woman couldn’t help but stare at his surprisingly huge cock as she handed him his purple suit. ‘They always leave me here when I stage a break-out… sigh, it’s always so damn rude,’ he said taking the suit from the White Rabbit.

‘But not you my sweet White Rabbit,’ he said, pulling his famous purple suit on. ‘You even brought me my favourite suit,’ he said, smiling even wider once he was fully dressed.

‘It’s an amazing suit,’ she said, a look of awe on her face as if she had just met a celebrity.

‘You know I killed three mayors in this suit?’ Joker said, performing a mock fashion show for White Rabbit.

‘I just want to apologise again for being late Mr. Joker,’ White Rabbit said, her voice shaking slightly from a mix of fear and nervousness.

‘I’ll forgive you this once,’ Joker said, smiling joyously. ‘After all,’ he said taking her by the shoulders as the two walked out of his cell together. ‘It’s a happy day!’

‘You got that right!’ White Rabbit said, smiling at the Joker as the two jovially walked out.

Joker than leaned in closer to her ear, gripping her chin roughly, the tone in his voice shifting from fun to bone chilling. 

‘If it ever happens again I’ll cut your fucking jaw off.’

White Rabbit froze, a mixture of fear and desire circling her brain. For a split second she thought that now that he had everything he needed, the Joker might actually kill her.

The Joker immediately burst in maniacal laughter. ‘You should have seen your face!’ He exclaimed, his tone jovial once again. ‘You thought I was going to kill you!’

White Rabbit just stared at her new boss, looking horrified, wondering if she’d made a disastrous choice. ‘Oh relax dear bunny,’ Joker said, ruffling her bunny ears. ‘Today is a good day, me and the Bat, Eskimo Brothers at last, who would have thought,’ he cheered.

‘Uhhh…’ White Rabbit said, realising now that the Joker didn’t know about Harley’s slight change in plan. ‘I don’t think you and the Bat are…’

The Joker stopped laughing, eyes transfixed on the screen above him. ‘What is this?’ He questioned, clearly boiling up with anger as what he saw wasn’t Harley getting fucked by the Bat like he’d planned, instead it was Harley getting fucked by his sidekick, Nightwing.

‘I tried to tell you sir,’ White Rabbit started, attempting to calm him down, fearful of what he might do.

‘Shut up!’ Joker exclaimed grabbing her and turning her around. ‘You need to be punished for this,’ he said, bending her over and ripping down her thong.

‘Yes sir!’ White Rabbit exclaimed, excited that the Joker had chosen to punish her in the most pleasurable way possible. ‘Do whatever you like to me sir!’ She said, smiling to herself as the Joker pulled his massive pale white cock from his purple pants.

‘Oh my dear,’ the Joker exclaimed patronisingly. ‘You act like you ever had a choice,’ he said, immediately bursting into laughter as he shoved his cock deep into her asshole.

‘Ahhh!’ She screamed, not expecting to receive the Joker in her asshole. ‘I think you,’ she began as the Joker began roughly ramming her. ‘I think you got the wrong hole!’

The Joker let out a sick laugh. ‘No no no,’ he said, gripping her skinny white ass while he rammed it. ‘I’m exactly where I want to be.’

‘But I’ve never been…’ White Rabbit’s voice trailed off, deciding mid-sentence that there was nothing she could say that wouldn’t make her situation worse.

‘You don’t have as nice an ass as Harley,’ Joker commented as he harshly smacked White Rabbit’s rump. ‘But at least it’s tighter,’ he exclaimed, immediately laughing maniacally.

‘Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh,’ White Rabbit repeated as continuously got buttfucked by the Joker, before long though, it stopped being wholly painful and actually became quite pleasurable.

‘Oh yeah!’ Rabbit moaned in pleasure, finally feeling that way she wanted the Joker to make her feel.

‘See,’ Joker joked as he thrashed Rabbit’s ass. ‘All you needed was to loosen up a little!’

The Joker laughed at his joke, pure madness in his eyes as he pulled out and grabbed White Rabbit by the ears and turned her around. ‘Wait… what?’ Rabbit exclaimed as he pushed her to the ground.

‘Well it’s no fun if you’ve gotten used to it is it?’ The Joker laughed before grabbing Rabbit by the ears and shoving his cock in her open bewildered mouth.

An echo of laughter could be heard through the halls of the asylum as Joker face fucked White Rabbit. She could barely breathe, every time she felt like the Joker might slow down and give her a second to compose herself, he throat fucked her harder. She’d be lying if she didn’t say she liked the feeling of being used like a fuck toy by the Joker, he was her new boss after all and there were worse ways to climb the corporate ladder.

The Joker continued to skull fuck her. ‘Ready for the punchline?’ He questioned, gripping her ears and holding his cock in her mouth.

‘Gppfff!’ She exclaimed in response.

‘That was really more of a rhetorical question,’ he said. ‘Even if you could answer it’s not like I really care.’

Rabbit stayed silent, fearing another garbled response would lead the Joker to do something horrible. ‘That’s a girl,’ he laughed as he pulled his cock from her mouth. ‘Now hold still.’

The Joker jerked his cock and aimed it at the side of White Rabbit’s mouth. ‘Now you’d better keep that mouth closed,’ he said, his pitch raising as he went on before immediately taking a dark turn. ‘I wouldn’t want to have to sew it shut.’

She stayed silent and frozen, waiting in anticipation as the Joker jerked himself off. She didn’t have to wait too long though, before she knew it the Joker was cumming hard, spraying cum all over her mouth from left to right, handling his own cock like a spray can. After he did her mouth, her came around over her left eye and then again over her right one.

‘Now remember how that feels on your face,’ the Joker said, marvelling at his cum like it was a piece of art. ‘If you’re going to be my new girl you’re going to have to look the part,’ he said, referring to how similar his cum art looked to Harley’s makeup.

‘I’m your new girl?’ Rabbit questioned, a hopefulness in her voice.

‘Well I certainly can’t ruin the Bat’s life with someone who doesn’t even know what he looks like can I?’ Joker said, pulling his cock back into his pants.

‘No you cannot,’ White Rabbit said, standing up as the pain from her ass shot to her brain.

The Joker looked at White Rabbit with pity. ‘You really need to learn what a rhetorical question is honey.’

***  
Helena’s Apartment  
***

‘Nightwing,’ Helena said as I entered her apartment, she was sitting at her dining table, laptop open in front of her.

I looked at her and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the verbal beating I was likely to receive. ‘Let’s hear it,’ I said, hoping that the beating would stay verbal.

Helena stayed silent, which gave me far worse a feeling than if she immediately started yelling. It was obvious, she was so incredibly disgusted with me, she couldn’t even bring together the words to describe it. 

Eventually though, her silence broke. ‘Explain.’

A wave of relief washed over my mind causing me to open my eyes quickly, as if to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I sat down on the chair opposite her, happy that finally someone would hear me out. ‘Well,’ I said. ‘Basically a few weeks ago, Poison Ivy injected me with some toxin that well… basically made me… uhh… hypersexual,’ I explained, slightly cringing at how stupid I knew it all sounded.

‘Okay,’ Helena said, watching my eyes closely.

‘And so, when I tracked down Harley, I… well I couldn’t help it, she offered to you know… and I knew it was a trap, but I just couldn’t help myself you know? It was the toxin, I just had to… do it…’ I said, my eyes shifting around the room until eventually they landed at hers. ‘And I guess she filmed it, put it on the laptop we got and set it to upload the video to the internet, it was all a trap,’ I continued.

Helena nodded, her face unreadable. ‘So, tonight, when we-’

‘Yeah,’ I said. ‘But I’m pretty sure I’d have done that without the toxin,’ I admitted, throwing her a sheepish grin.

Helena gave a soft smile. ‘The rest of my team,’ I said. ‘They basically kicked me out of the cave.’

‘That’s fair,’ she said, staring at me, her smile fading.

‘I guess you’re… gonna kick me out to?’ I asked.

Helena scrunched her face up and looked from me to the door. ‘No,’ she said, looking mildly like she might regret that decision. ‘I don’t think so… I mean… what you told me is crazy, and just incredibly fucked up and I don’t know exactly how I feel about it all but… well there is something you need to know,’ she said, turning her laptop around to face me.

‘What?’ I said, looking down at the computer. On the screen was a web browser open to a news site, instead of the video as I expected was a picture of Arkham Asylum in flames. My eyes widened as I looked next it and saw a picture of the Joker’s infamous mug shot, my heart sank as I read the attached headline; ‘Joker Free: Video Virus Shuts Down Gotham’.

‘Fuck,’ I said.

‘Yeah,’ Helena said. ‘Fuck.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, if you have suggestions or constrictive criticism please feel free to comment or PM. Also I'm interested in turning this into a comic so if someone out there is interested in that please tell me.
> 
> Want me to add a specific pairing? Specific position with a specific character? Anything, anything at all, just PM me.


End file.
